STARTING MY FANTASY LIFE
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE :D "Ehmm kalau aku boleh tanya, apa kau suka dengan Sakura?" tanyaku padanya./"Menurutmu?" /"Eh! Maksudku bukan begitu, Ya kan Sasuke!" bisikku pada Sasuke, ingin menjelaskan pada mereka berdua. Lho kenapa Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya!/"Ka..kalian salah paham!"
1. Chapter 1

STARTING MY FANTASY LIFE

Sakura yang menjalankan hari-hari dengan biasa saja tiba-tiba terlibat dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya hanya ada dalam khayalan fantasi saja, dan itu semua merubah hidupnya. Cerita ini hanyalah prolog sebelum Sakura memulai kehidupan Fantasinya yang sebenarnya.

Soo CHEEK IT OUT... :d

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SakuSaso, SakuGaa, silakan kalian pilih.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

_**Hallo minna! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 1 SMA siswi baru di Konoha High School. Nah disini aku akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita ini (hebatkan hehe), ikuti terus kisahku ya!.**_

_**FLASH BACK : **_

"_**Mama!"teriakku kencang.**_

"_**Ada apa sayang" tanya Mamaku.**_

"_**Kalau sudah besar nanti, bisa tidak aku menikah dengan seorang pangeran seperti yang dibuku ini?"ucapku sambil memperlihatkan buku yang kumaksud.**_

"_**Hmm~" Mama hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu...**_

"_**Tentu saja sayang, nanti kalau kamu besar, pasti akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyayangimu sepenuh hati, seperti rasa sayang Mama dan Papamu sekarang.." jawab Mama dengan bijak membuatku senang karenanya.**_

"_**Wahh! Iya" teriakku kembali**_

**LETS START...**

"La...la...la...la~" lirik-lirik lagu mulai kusenandungkan menemani perjalananku pulang. Yah aku sedikit bersemangat hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah favoritku yaitu Konoha High School, sekolah elit yang berada di Konoha. Haaah~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Selain itu aku langsung disambut hangat oleh teman-teman baruku dikelas, yah tak seperti yang kubayangkan sih, kukira bakal ada aksi ngerjain murid baru disekolah itu. Bayanganku ternyata salah hahaha. Kayaknya sih aku bakal betah disana. Semoga~

Ah! Itu dia rumahku, rumah yang terlihat sederhana tapi terawat dan asri haha.

"_**Tadaima!"**_

"..."

Lho kok nggak ada yang menyahut? Apa semuanya sedang pergi keluar ya. Ketika kulangkahkan kakiku, aku melihat ada sepatu yang tidak aku kenal.

"Pasti sedang ada tamu, coba aku liat ahh~" dan ternyata benar diruang tamu langsung aku lihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, rambutnya yang hampir senada denganku, tapi aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya. Sampai ia berbalik...

"Ahh! Sakura!" teriaknya padaku yang terlihat masih bingung siapa orang ini, suaranya bagiku serasa familiar, trus rambutnya juga, dan tak lupa wajahnya yang terlihat seperti baby face.

GREP!

"Eh!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba memelukku begitu saja.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu Sakura!" teriaknya sambil memelukku . Sedangkan aku malah cengo sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku lupa denganmu..." jawabku pelan, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Heeh, masa kamu sudah lupa denganku, kita kan baru berpisah 5 tahun yang lalu Sakura hahaha!"

"5 tahun yang lalu?" kucoba mengingat kisahku 5 tahun yang lalu , setelah beberapa menit otakku yang akhirnya nyambung kembali, lho?...

"Ahhh! Kau!" teriakku kencang. Kini aku ingat siapa pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memelukku ini. Ternyata dia adalah...

"Sasori!"

"Ahh~ akhirnya kau ingat juga ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Sekarang malah giliranku yang memeluk pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Sasori ini.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu Sasori! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini kau kembali dari Inggris?!" teriakku sambil memeluk kencang Sasori yang membuat si empunya sesak napas.

"Uhh..uh Sa..Sakura kalau kamu memelukku seperti ini, sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu aku sudah ada dirumah sakit duluan tau..."

"Ahh sorry hehehe, habisnya aku kangen banget, jadi jelaskan semuanya?!" pekikku sambil melepaskan pelukan kencangku padanya.

"Oke jawabannya simple aja, SUPRISE!" teriak Sasori yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Terlambat..."

"Hehehe habis sebelum aku kagetin kamu, eh begitu melihat wajahmu aku langsung lupa semuanya.." ucap Sasori pelan, hingga membuatku sedikit blushing mendengarnya.

"..."

"Ehem!"

"Papa sepertinya kita dilupain nih sama mereka~" ucap Mamaku sambil tertawa jail.

"Iya ma, yah serasa dunia milik berdua gitu, sedangkan kita cuma serasa numpang tinggal disini hahaha" jawab Papaku sambil mengeluarkan tawanya yang sangat kencang.

"Eh...eh bukan begitu Papa, Mama" ujarku dengan nada yang terlihat sekali gugupnya hihi.

"Oke..oke Mama tahu kok, ya sudah Mama dan Papa mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu, kalian berdua silahkan menghabiskan waktu berdua, _**Jaa~**_'

"Ukhh.. Mama!" pekikku kembali. Kini aku kembali menatap Sasori teman masa kecilku.

"Sepertinya kau tambah tinggi ya Sasori?" tanyaku kaget. Mengingat bahwa dulu Sasori adalah orang kedua ter(ehm)pendek dikelasku, dan sekarang sepertinya ia menjadi orang yang tertinggi dirumahku sekarang.

"Iya.. aku juga tidak tahu, begitu aku tinggal disana tiba-tiba tinggi badanku meningkat tajam hehe, dan kalau kamu Sakura..."

"Apa? Begini-begini aku banyak berubah lho setelah 5 tahun lamanya hehehe!" ucapku percaya diri.

"Tenang saja Sakura, wajahmu tetap tidak berubah kok.. hahaha"

"Apa kau bilang...!" bentakku kini sambil memukul badan Sasori pelan.

"Hahaha! Bercanda...bercanda, kau sudah makin cantik kok sekarang Sakura" ucap Sasori yang langsung membuat wajahku berblushing ria.

"Huh.. benar-benar deh dari dulu yang nggak berubah cuma cara bicaranya itu dengan mukanya.." pikirku . Jujur aku akui dulu itu Sasori adalah orang yang paling disukai dikelasnya, sampai-sampai kemana pun dia pergi... soo pasti penggemarnya bakal ada tepat dibelakangnya(walaupun dulu kita masih pada SD sih hihi). Dan... sampai sekarang pun wajahnya benar-benar tampan banget seperti baby face.

"Nggak bakal kumaafin...huh."

"Maaf...maaf~ aku bakal traktir kamu deh..ya?" Ini dia kelemahannya, cuma aku yang tahu, karena mempannya ke aku doang. Sasori paling nggak bisa melihat aku marah dengannya, soalnya kalau fansnya yang tiba-tiba mengejar dia, aku yang membasmi mereka semua (memang kecoak)#plak# hahaha. Nah kalau aku marah siapa yang ngebasmi dong, iya kan?.

"Beneran nih" pekikku senang.

"Iya.."

Aku pun mengajak Sasori ketempat favorite kita berdua dulu "Konoha Cafetaria". Tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah semenjak dulu.

"Aku pesan..." belum selesai aku berbicara, eh malah Sasori yang menjawab... mana pelayannya senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu lagi..hiii~.

"Dua Parfait coklat dengan puding 2.." segera setelah pelayannya masuk ke dapur yang ada disana terdengar teriakan histeris cewek-cewek. "KYAA!"

"Ahh peduli amat, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa" pikirku kembali.

"Kamu sepertinya masih ingat dengan makanan favoritku di Cafe ini ya? Aku kira kamu sudah lupa hehe." Aku pura–pura bertanya.

"Mana mungkin kan aku lupa makanan kesukaan orang-orang yang kusayangi.. aku pasti bakal nge-save di otakku"

"Mau bohong lagi... nggak lucu~" mukaku sekarang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus ketika dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Oh iya, sudah ketemu belum pangeran impianmu itu?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Be..belum sih, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan pangeran yang kuimpi-impikan tersebut akan datang?" kataku sambil menunduk lesu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan yang dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku.

"Tenang saja... kalau kamu nggak bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu, kan masih ada aku disini.." ucanya sambil tertawa.

"I..iya"

Akhirnya pelayan datang menuju arah kami sambil membawa dua gelas parfait coklat berisi puding kesukaannu, Hmm~.

"Silakan.."

"Terima Kasih" jawab kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba "Permisi Tuan, kalau boleh saya bertanya apakah Tuan mempunyai seorang pacar saat ini?" pelayan itu bertanya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesem-semnya.

"Haah pacar~ mana ada yang berani jadi pacar Sasori kalau fansnya segunung gitu, pasti bakal hancur tuh pacarnya wkwk~" pikirku dalam hati.

"Sekarang sih belum ada, tapi ada seseorang yang kucari atau lebih tepatnya kuiinginkan saat ini dan ingin kujadikan milikku" jawab Sasori tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya yang membuat kaki pelayan tersebut lemas.

"Siapa dia?, kok Sasori nggak pernah ngomong ke aku?"

"Owh begitu ya, kalau begitu permisi Tuan" kelihatan sekali kalau pelayan tersebut patah hati wkwk.

"Sasori, dari dulu kamu memang pintar banget merayu orang ya hihi~"

"Keturunan sih" jawabnya enteng sambil tertawa jail.

Ayah Sasori dulu memang seorang pria ganteng yang paling digandrungi cewek-cewek, ditambah dengan ibunya yang ayu nan lembut membuat kombinasi sempurna bagiku. Makanya sekarang ketenaran Sasori akan wajahnya itu didapat dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Hampir semua cewek yang kamu rayu pasti bakal kesem-sem."

"Nggak kok..."

"Wah..wah siapa tuh orang dimaksud Sasori, bakal aku kasih hadiah deh" pikirku.

"Siapa..siapa..!" tanyaku antusias, benar-benar kesempatan langka.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"

Hah sejak kapan Sasori jadi suka main rahasia-rahasiaan kayak gini, bikin kesal saja.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau kasih tahu, awas saja nanti!" jawabku sambil mengembungkan pipiku (kebiasaan) cemberut.

Sasori yang benar-benar kalah dengan kebiasaanku ini pun mulai menyerah... hehe peace (^^V).

"Iya..iya kuberitahu inti-intinya saja ya.."

"Memang pelajaran pakai inti-inti segala, kasih tahu namanya saja apa susahnya sih"

"Aku masih malu menceritakannya padamu, jadi mau dengar tidak?"

"Huuh iya..iya~" akhirnya aku nyerah juga.

Sasori mulai menceritakan inti-inti cewek itu, eh salah maksudku ciri-ciri cewek itu, dari warna rambutnya yang unik, dan pendek, keras kepala, suka ngambek. Kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya dari ceritanya.

Segera kutepis semua pikiranku, yahh mana mungkin Sasori menyukaiku kalau pun suka pasti dia bisa menemukan cewek yang lebih baik dariku, sambil berpikir seperti itu rasanya sedih juga ya.

"Hei!"

"Tidak mungkin Sasori menyukaiku..."

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencubit pipiku...Sasori..aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Sakit~" teriakku sambil memegangi tangan Sasori yang masih mencubiti pipiku.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" ucap Sasori diiringi angkatan alis sebelahnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Hehehe, maaf ada yang lagi kupikirkan."

"Lagi mikirin apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kepala saja, sampai membuat Sasori gemas pingin nyubitin pipi Sakura.

"Ayo bilang? Kalau nggak aku bakalan lebih keras lagi nyubitin pipimu." Ancamnya.

"Iya..iya aku ceritain makanya lepasin cubitan kamu, sakit nih.."

Merasa Sasori menang dengan cepat dia melepaskan cubitannya dariku.

"Oke..oke" ucap Sasori dibarengi tawa khasnya.

"Begini..." 1, 2, detik berlalu aku belum bisa bilang apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, karena kulihat Sasori masih menungguku bicara.

"Kesempatan untuk kabur!" dengan cepat aku melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang sepertinya termakan tipuku haha.

"Sakura kamu mau kemana?!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejarku.

Tak kusangka bukan hanya tinggi badannya yang berubah, tapi kecepatan larinya juga. Padahal dulu sewaktu kita masih bersama-sama Sasori pasti selalu mendapatkan urutan terakhir dalam kegiatan apapun (dengan kata lain "payah") *dihajar reader*

Sekarang sepertinya dengan cepat Sasori bakal menyalipku... dan ternyata benar, tak sampai semenit ia sudah berlari didepanku.

"Ayoo! Kau mau kemana Sakura?!" ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan, membuat aku berhenti dan terkunci (nggak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi). Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meringis.

"Hehehe, aku cuma mau..."

"Mau apa lagi hah..!"

Aduh alasan apa lagi nih, otakku tiba-tiba buntu begini, bingung mencari alasan tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku terangkat.

"Uwwaa!" teriakku.

"Ini balasan kamu sudah menipuku Sakura, supaya kamu nggak lari lagi."

Sasori mengangkatku, gimana nih aku malu banget dilihat oleh orang-orang.

"Turunkan aku Sasori! Sebelum ada yang melihatku kayak gini (khususnya temanku yang minta ampun cerewetnya, yah walau pertama kali berkenalan sudah terlihat dari wajah-wajah mereka hehe)."

"Nggak mau." Ucap Sasori tegas.

Akhirnya yang nggak kuinginkan terjadi juga. "KYAA!"

Tuh kan kubilang apa. Dua orang cewek datang mendekatiku yaitu Tenten dan Temari, mereka mulai menanyaiku macam-macam.

"Sakura siapa dia?". "Ya tuhan dia menggendongmu!". "Kenalin Sakura!"

"Sasori turunkan aku, ada teman-temanku nih!" teriakku nggak jelas.

"Nggak mau!"

"Apa nggak mau?! Aku malu nih diliatin sama teman-temanku!"

"Biarin..." keras kepala banget!

Sambil menggendongku, Sasori berbalik kearah teman-temanku dan tak lupa mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Maaf ya, sekarang ini kaki Sakura sedang sakit jadi aku gendong.."

"HAH!, Sakit? kakiku kan masih sehat kayak gini" teriakku dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasori membawaku pergi...

"Wuaa! Temari, Tenten tolong aku!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi yang diteriaki malah asyik berteriak ria.

"Nanti kenalin ke kami ya Sakura!"

Huhu nyesel aku minta tolong dengan mereka, ehh! Tunggu dulu Sasori mau membawaku kemana nih (emangnya aku barang, ditenteng-tenteng kayak gini).

"Sasori kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Tenang saja, aku bakal membawamu ke tempat istimewa kita sewaktu kecil dulu.." katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya(lagi), yang membuatku mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

KONOHA LITTLE PARK.

Sasori membawaku ke Konoha Little Park yang terkenal disekitar rumahku akan keasriannya, yang mengingatkan juga tentang mimpiku itu. Sebenarnya mimpi tentang menikahi seorang pangeran tampan itu berawal dari sini sebelum aku mengetahui kisahnya di buku cerita.

FLASH BACK ON :

Dulu saat aku masih kecil, bisa dibilang sifatku itu kuper banget sampai-sampai keluar rumah saja malu, tapi sejak kedatangannya dihidupku membuatku bagaikan berjalan dari arah gelap menuju tempat yang lebih terang.

Pada saat pertengahan memasuki sekolah dasar Papa dan Mama tidak bisa mengantarkanku ke sekolah, sedangkan Sasori sedang sakit panas. Akibatnya aku takut sampai-sampai tidak berani memasuki sekolah dan berlari menuju taman ini. Aku menangis dibawah pohon agar tak terlihat anak-anak lain yang sedang bercanda tawa, mempunyai banyak teman-teman baru itu membuatku sedikit iri.

Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah tangan kecil terulur padaku. Aku masih tidak berani melihat orang itu takut-takut nanti ia menjahiliku.

"Kenapa kau menangis" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berumur sama denganku dan yang anehnya ketika kulihat ia memilki _**tato ai**_ di matanya.

"A...aku takut"ucapku disela-sela tangisku.

"Takut kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang ia mencoba untuk duduk sejajar denganku.

"Papa dan Mama tidak bisa hiks.. mengantarkanku ke sekolah karena ada pekerjaan hiks...hiks..."

Si anak laki-laki hanya bisa ber-oh ria dan dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jari kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah sekarang, oh iya siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sakura...Haruno..tapi a,,aku takut"

"Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

Si anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa menggandeng tanganku dan tersenyum kecil padaku.

Setelah kejadian itu kehidupanku berubah seratus persen, dari yang suram perlahan-lahan menjadi ceria. Percaya diri mulai tumbuh dalam diriku. Akhirnya sampai pada hari dimana keceriaanku itu mulai memudar.

Pada saat aku menuju ke taman kesukaanku, dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Anak laki-laki itu berjanji akan memberikan sebuah kata-kata rahasia sampai-sampai membuatku tidak tidur tenang malam itu. Hari esoknya...

Kutunggu...kutunggu aku tak peduli pada awan yang terlihat mulai berubah mendung, selang beberapa jam, tak kulihat sedikit pun batang hidung anak laki-laki tersebut. Rasa kesal bercampur sedih memasuki dadaku disertai hujan yang melengkapi hatiku yang sedih ini, dan tak lupa tangisan keras.

Aku menangis dalam hujan, sampai kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang akibat dingin diseluruh badan. Remang –remang mataku yang masih melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang kucari tapi nihil.

Badanku yang sudah tak kuat lagi akhirnya ambruk, setelah kesadaranku yang masih sepuluh persen kurasakan ada yang menggendongku dan memegang pipiku. Itu Ayah dan Sasori.

" Terima Kasih Sasori." Kugumamkan kata-kataku.

Sasori hanya tersenyum cemas melihatku. Semuanya langsung berubah hitam. Esoknya aku dan Sasori langsung sakit bersama.

Setelah itu aku tak pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu lagi, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tetap menyukainya yang lembut dan baik hati padaku.

FLASH BACK OFF

"Sasori kamu masih ingat nggak kejadian waktu itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mengingat betapa jeleknya mukamu saat itu hihi~"

BLETAK! Sebuah pukulan pelan menghampiri kepala Sasori dan membentuk gunung kecil (pelan?).

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi masalah yang satu itu!"

"Iya..iya"ucap Sasori seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Nah sekarang kamu sudah semangat lagi nggak?"

"Eh..." Sasori ternyata menghawatirkanku, aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai sebulir airmata jatuh di pipiku, yang cepat-cepat kuusap.

"Terima kasih Sasori..." air mata yang telah kuusap kembali jatuh di pipiku.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku membawamu kesini untuk membuatmu T-E-R-T-A-W-A, jadi jangan nangis dong. Nih." Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan memberikannya padaku.

"Sasori kau sering membawa saputangan ya? Kayak anak cewek saja hehehe."

"Cowok penting juga tahu membawa saputangan, yang bakal dipakai disaat-saat seperti ini "ucapnya sombong sampai-sampai ingin membuatku tertawa keras.

"Dasar, sekarang sepertinya kamu sudah peka juga sama cewek."

"Iya dong!"

Kusenggol lengannya. "Dasar!"

"Aww. Hehehe."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Sasori." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Sasori, soal orang yang kamu bilang nggak bakal tertarik sama kamu itu siapa sih orangnya?"

"Kamu masih penasaran juga?"

Aku mengangguk keras. Pingin tahu sih hehe.

"Oke..oke, tapi kamu harus nurutin permintaan apapun yang kumau sebelum aku bicara, bisa nggak?"

Melihat wajah Sasori yang mulai menunjukkan seringaian kecilnya membuatku perasaanku nggak enak saja.

"I..itu" Ragu banget.

Tiba-tiba Sasori menggapai puncak kepalaku dan mengelusnya lembut, membuatku mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil di pipiku.

"Bercanda kok~ hahaah kau memang masih polos Sakura. Itulah sifatmu yang nggak berubah-ubah dari dulu."

"Week biarin saja yang penting aku masih tetap manis seperti dulu kan?" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Iya..iya."

Kami kemudian tertawa bersama-sama, sampai...

"Sakura!"

Aku menengok kearah suara itu dan yang kulihat adalah Ino seorang cewek yang parasnya bisa dbilang cantik dengan rambut blonde ponytailnya, salah satu fans Sasori dulu, ya dia juga salah satu ketiga sahabatku tadi, yang sering dibilang pasangan paling cocok dengan Sasori waktu kecil dulu.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyaku.

"Kudengar hari ini Sasori-kun pulang dari Inggris ya, jadi aku buru-buru mencarimu, eh ternyata kamu ada disini, hahh~". Sepertinya Ino tidak menyadari bahwa Sasori sudah ada disini dari tadi, karena terlalu panik atau capek mungkin.

"Ino, Sasori sudah ada dari tadi disini, tuh?" ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah Sasori.

Ino dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya hingga 1..2..menit berlalu sampai...

"KYAA! Sasori-kun aku kangen banget sama kamu!" Aku melihat Ino melewatiku dan berlari menuju arah Sasori dan Memeluknya!.

"Waa! Ino kamu ngapain sih!"

"Aku kangen sama kamu Sasori-kun~"

Entah ini wajar atau tidak, tapi melihat mereka seperti itu, membuatku kesal saja.

"Eheem!" Aku berdeham kepada mereka. Supaya sadar kalau aku ada disini juga tahu!.

"Maaf Sakura, habis aku seneng banget Sasori ada disini!"

"Kelewat senang!" pikirku.

"Yah karena aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, aku pamit pulang dulu, daah." Baru aku dapat ngomong dengan Sasori, diganggu lagi (nasib...nasib).

"Mau kemana Sakura, mumpung kita bertiga disini, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama?" pinta Ino.

"Nggak usah deh, lagipula aku ada urusan , jadi kalian pergi berdua saja~" sebenarnya sih aku kesal sekali (entah kenapa) tapi mau gimana lagi toh Sasori bukan punyaku (emang barang). Aku nggak berhak marah-marah kalau dia seperti itu dengan Ino.

Dengan perasaan setengah hati aku meninggalkan mereka secepatnya. Meski Sasori memanggilku berkali-kali.

Ku berbalik sekali lagi dan berteriak...

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" teriakku kencang, dan yang kulihat senyuman terima kasih dari Ino.

"Hahh~ dasar." Kubalas tersenyum dan berbalik tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sampai aku tidak menyadari seseorang tengah melihatku dari atas pohon tinggi,

"KETEMU..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Cerita berchapter lagi~ supaya semua readeer pada penasaran. *digebukin*, untuk cerita ini saia masukin SakuSaso dulu ya hehehe. Demi melepas penat saia membuat cerita ini hihi. SOO. If you mind to REVIEW, pliss REVIEW okee ;D

Saia pasti bakal seneng sekali! *teriak pake suara toa*


	2. The Beginning

STARTING MY FANTASY LIFE

.

.

.

_**Maaf minna saia baru bisa apdet sekarang, karena entah kenapa komputer kesayangan saya rusak huhu. TOT, Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya *sujud-sujud***_

_**Nah bagi yang sudah me-review, makasih banget ya hehe, saya jadi semakin semangat buat cerita :D. **_

**HAPPY READ**

** .**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SakuSaso, SakuGaa, silakan kalian pilih.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

"_**Yah karena aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, aku pamit pulang dulu, daah." Baru aku dapat ngomong dengan Sasori, diganggu lagi (nasib...nasib).**_

"_**Mau kemana Sakura, mumpung kita bertiga disini, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama?" pinta Ino.**_

"_**Nggak usah deh, lagipula aku ada urusan , jadi kalian pergi berdua saja~" sebenarnya sih aku kesal sekali (entah kenapa) tapi mau gimana lagi toh Sasori bukan punyaku (emang barang). Aku nggak berhak marah-marah kalau dia seperti itu dengan Ino.**_

_**Dengan perasaan setengah hati aku meninggalkan mereka secepatnya. Meski Sasori memanggilku berkali-kali.**_

_**Ku berbalik sekali lagi dan berteriak...**_

"_**Selamat bersenang-senang!" teriakku kencang, dan yang kulihat senyuman terima kasih dari Ino.**_

"_**Hahh~ dasar." Kubalas tersenyum dan berbalik tanpa menoleh lagi.**_

_**Sampai aku tidak menyadari seseorang tengah melihatku dari atas pohon tinggi, **_

"_**KETEMU..."**_

Chapter 2 : The Beginning.

Cit..cit.. suara burung yang mulai membangunkan pemeran utama kita yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Hoahm...~" aku menguap selebarnya, sampai akhirnya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku, tiba-tiba...

"Selamat Pagi Sakura!" Sasori datang mengagetkanku tepat disebelah tempat tidurku.

"Kyaa! Sasori!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Haah benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari #plak#.

Yang diteriaki hanya senyum-senyum, malah makin mendekatiku dan langsung memelukku! (Aduh kebiasaan sekali meluk-meluk orang!).

DUAK! Sebuah pukulan kecil mengenai kepala Sasori.

"Aww, Sakit Sakura~"

"Apa kau tidak tahu tentang yang namanya sopan santun, kamu bisa-bisa bikin aku jantungan!"

"Hehehe iya...iya lagipula dulu kan aku sering memelukmu setiap pagi, jadi tidak apa-apa kan? Hehe."

"I...Itu kan dulu!" jawabku cepat.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Sakura baru tersadar bahwa kini Sasori mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Sasori kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolahku?"

"Oh ini, kan sudah pasti aku akan bersekolah disana juga, lagipula urusan administrasinya sudah di urus ayahku hehe~"

"Wah benarkah! Baguslah kalau begitu!" teriakku senang.

"Ehm.. sebelum itu, ngomong-ngomong Sakura."

"Ya?"

" Sekarang kamu juga sekolah kan? Ayo kamu ganti bajumu dulu, nanti terlambat lho, atau kau ingin aku yang menggantikan bajumu?" tanya Sasori masih dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Kyaa! Keluar! Keluar!" Sasori memang suka sekali menggodaku sampai bikin aku deg-degan terus setiap pagi.

"Oke..oke aku tungguin diruangan makan ya.." ucapnya seraya menuruni tangga, menjauhi kamarku.

"Fiuh.." aku menghela napas dan dengan cepat mandi, setelah itu langsung menyiapkan buku pelajaran, aku tidak ingin membuat Sasori menunggu lama.

Setelah selesai aku segera menuju ke ruang makan dan kulihat Sasori tengah menonton TV dengan ayahku, yah kuakui sih kalau Sasori itu memang dekat sekali dengan orangtuaku, sampai-sampai dianggap anak sendiri.

"Ah..Sakura kau sudah selesai? Ayo sarapan dulu." Mamaku yang lembut nan baik hati (walau galak sedikit)#plak# adalah sahabat ibu Sasori sejak SMA.

"Iya Ma." Jawabku singkat, dan langsung duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersedia roti selai coklat kesukaanku hihi.

"Sasori juga ayo makan, sarapannya sudah siap" Mama memanggil Sasori.

"Sudah Tante, saya cuma mau berangkat bersama Sakura saja kok." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih melihat TV.

"Oh ya sudah, Sakura kau juga ayo cepat sarapannya, nanti ditinggal sama Sasori lho.."

"Iya Ma..." setelah selesai sarapan, aku bergegas pamit.

"Aku berangkat!" ketika aku mau memakai sepatuku, kulihat ada yang bergerak-gerak di dekat pintu, kuteliti sekali lagi.

"Apa itu?" dan ternyata yang kulihat itu seekor cicak! (1 lagi hal yang paling aku takuti di dalam hidupku adalah cicak, biarpun semua orang bilang, "Ngapain takut, cicak itu kan kecil, tinggal dipukul sedikit dia pasti lari." tapi aku tetap tidak suka sama binatang putih yang suka menggeliat ditembok kesana kemari, nggak kebayang kalau nanti aku ketemu sama cicak yang lebih besar daripada itu. Maklum aku punya sedikit trauma masa lalu dengan cicak.*(maaf cicak hehe). Dan hasilnya...

"Kyaa! Cicak..cicak!" otomatis aku memeluk seseorang yang ada di dekatku dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Sasori.

"Uwaa! Sakura!"

"Takut..takut, Sasori aku takut banget!" aku berteriak (hampir nangis sih) sambil menunjuk cicak yang ada didekat pintu itu.

"Oh...cicak, Sakura..Sakura kau masih saja takut dengan cicak ya, kukira sekarang kau sudah mulai berani."

"Biar begitu aku..aku.." air mataku mulai turun.

"Oke." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap rambutku pelan, Sasori dengan cepat mengambil sebuah sapu untuk mengusir cicak itu, dengan sekali pukulan cicak itu pun pergi juga.

1 menit berlalu...

"Sakura..." panggil Sasori.

"A..apa..?"

"Kamu mau terus memelukku atau berangkat ke sekolah." Sasori yang berbicara mendekatkan suaranya ke telingaku. Sontak membuat wajahku memerah dan mendorong Sasori dengan kuat, hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuh!" erangnya.

Baru sadar...

"Waa! Maaf..maaf Sasori!" dengan perasaan cemas plus masih malu-malu aku mendekatinya.

"Udah ditolong, bukannya berterima kasih, malah mendorongku."

"Ma..maaf~ aku nggak sengaja!" Aku mulai gugup nggak jelas.

"Humph...Hahahaha!" tawa Sasori ditambah senyuman khasnya mulai memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Aku Cuma bisa cengo melihatnya, sepertinya aku dikerjain nih.

"Kenapa ketawa, aku kan sudah minta maafkan!" ucapku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipiku lagi.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong, katanya mau minta maaf, eh sekarang malah seperti itu wajahnya.." ucapnya lagi.

"Habisnya kan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Oke..oke kalau begitu kita anggap impas saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah ~" Aku mengangguk senang.

"Sekarang ayo berangkat." Benar- benar pagi yang indah kan?

"Ma aku..." belum sempat aku berbicara lagi, Kedua orang tuaku itu sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku sambil menunjukkan gelagat nggak jelas (menurutku?).

Senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Saling berbisik ( nggak tau apa yang dibicarakan)

Menunjuk-nunjukku dan Sasori.

"Mama, Papa kenapa melihatku dan Sasori?" tanyaku.

Mama dan Papa yang ketahuan melihatku pun langsung kelihatan gugup.

"I..Iya ada apa?" jawab mereka berdua.

"Aku mau berangkat dulu Ma, Pa."

"I..iya selamat jalan Sayang!"

Kami pun segera mempercepat langkah kami, karena kejadian tadi benar-benar mengambil waktu yang lama. Aku dengan cepat membuka kenop pintu, begitu di luar.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang di depan pagarku?" pikirku.

Dengan hati-hati kudekati orang itu dan ternyata, "Ino!" pekikku.

"Ah! Hai Sakura dan Sasori-kun! Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi, ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau menjemputku Ino?" tanyaku.

"Hehe~ tidak apa-apa kan, lagipula aku kan ingin berangkat bersama dengan kalian." Ujarnya dibarengi dengan lirikan yang menuju pasti kearah Sasori.

"Bohong Banget~" pikirku lagi.

Ya sudahlah, aku nggak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu dulu, sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah berangkat sekolah secepatnya!.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!" teriakku. Diperjalanan sudah pasti Ino bergelayut manja dilengan Sasori.

.

.

.

**TENG..TENG..TENG!**

Akhirnya sampai juga walau dengan nafas yang masih naik turun sih. Yang penting tidak terlambat.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya." Begitu mau meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasori entah kenapa langsung menarik tanganku, Membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku murid baru disini kan?" tanyanya, membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Iya terus ada apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah dong!" pintanya padaku.

"Kan ada Ino, dia pasti mau mengantarkanmu." Ucapku sambil menoleh kearah Ino.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada piket sekarang! _**Gomen nee **_Sasori-kun aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu dulu sekarang, _**Jaa~" **_

Setelah Ino pergi, Sasori mulai menoleh lagi padaku, "Jadi sekarang kau mau kan mengantarkanku?" tanya lagi.

"Iya..iya~" ujarku sambil menarik tangannya agar masalah ini bisa secepatnya selesai dan aku bisa kembali ke kelas tepat waktu (mungkin mustahil sih).

"Lagipula aku juga murid baru disini kan? Jadi sekalian melihat-lihat gedung sekolah ini saja hehe~" Pikirku senang.

AwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAw AwAwAwAw

Di Lorong Sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Sasori..." Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa enak belajar di Inggris ?" tanyaku.

Kulihat ia sedikit berpikir, "Yah, pertama-tama sih lumayan susah menyesuaikan diri, dan akhirnya bisa juga, walau.." ucapnya mengambang membuatku penasaran.

"Walau kenapa?"

"Sepi juga ya aku kehilangan orang yang selalu kuajak bertengkar, terus nggak ada lagi deh perempuan yang cerewet, dan suka marah-marah nggak jelas gitu padaku." Ujarnya enteng sambil melirik kearahku.

"Si..Siapa maksudmu? Haah!"

"Yah siapa lagi selain kamu, Sakura." Kini ia mulai terkikik geli melihat raut mukaku yang kesal setengah mati.

Aku perempuan cerewet, suka marah-marah nggak jelas?! Berani sekali, keningku mulai berkerut dan bersiap untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Belum sempat aku memukul kepalanya, Sasori menarik tanganku kembali, kali ini lebih erat dan ia mulai memandangi mata emeraldku. Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit, jantungku masih berdetak kencang ketika melihat matanya memandangiku lekat sekali. Sampai akhirnya Sasori memelukku.

"Sasori!" ujarku kaget, _**Kami-sama**_ kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini, mana di lorong sekolah lagi. Kan malu!

"Aku.." kudengar ia berbisik di telingaku, membuatku sedikit bergidik geli.

"A..apa aku tidak dengar Sasori?"

"Sepi sekali nggak ada lagi yang bisa kuajak bertengkar bersama, perempuan cerewet, dan suka marah-marah denganku, Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sakura." Ujarnya lembut, Ucapan Sasori sontak membuat wajahku memerah dan melelehkan hatiku karena kelembutan kata-katanya.

"Sa..Sasori," Aku masih gugup."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Saku." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

Pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama kecilku. Sasori mempererat pelukannya sampai membuatku sesak, lagipula entah kenapa sepertinya sifat Sasori sedikit berubah. Terlalu aneh bagiku yang sudah berteman lama dengannya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Sa..Sasori, Se..sesak.." Aku mulai nggak tahan, sudah dipeluk seerat ini membuat wajahku mau tidak mau makin memerah, jantungku juga ikut berdebar-debar kayak gini lagi, aduhh!.

"Ma..maaf!" sepertinya dia sudah sadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya padaku, melihat wajah Sasori yang terlihat kikuk lucu sekali. Sampai aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha!" kini giliranku yang tertawa, sepertinya dia sudah kembali lagi seperti semula.

"A..ayo kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah secepatnya!" ujarnya malu-malu, hihihi.

Setelah Ia melewatiku, sambil malu-malu (juga) aku membalas yang ia katakan tadi padaku.

"A..aku juga kangen denganmu Sasori-kun, nggak ada kamu, waktuku disini jadi sedikit membosankan lho?!" ucapku seraya memegang tangannya walau hanya sebentar, dengan memanggil nama kecilnya juga.

"Sakura.."

"Ayo! Cepat-cepat!" teriakku sambil mendorong punggungnya dari belakang.

"Dasar~" pikirku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku menunggu di luar takut-takut nanti mengganggu di dalam. Aku masih menunggu di luar, sampai tak sengaja kulihat ada seseorang di balik tembok di dekatku, karena penasaran aku langsung perlahan-lahan mendekati orang itu yang ternyata seorang perempuan.

"Wahh!." Gumamku tanpa sadar karena begitu melihat perempuan itu, dilihat dari rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo, dan sikapnya yang terlihat elegan sekali. Tapi aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya seperti apa. Karena ketika kudekati...

"Sakura!" teman-temanku langsung datang menghentikan aksiku tadi.

"Teman-teman! Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

"Mestinya kami yang bertanya, kelas sudah dimulai dari tadi tapi kau belum datang, jadi kami langsung mencarimu." Ujar Temari, Sabaku Temari salah satu teman pertamaku disekolah ini, dia adalah pindahan dari sekolah Suna Gakuen, tipe yang tegas tapi baik hati hihi.

"Iya, kamu kemana saja?" Lanjut Tenten, Nah yang ini Tenten salah satu teman pertamaku juga disekolah ini, tipe yang aktif dan ceria, aku suka sifatnya yang selalu optimis itu hihi. Dan kalian juga jangan lupakan Ino Yamanaka, salah satunya juga sahabat baikku ketika Sd dulu sampai sekarang hihi. Kami berempat sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali bertemu sih.

"Hehehe~ maaf-maaf soalnya aku lagi mengantarkan teman ku yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini, itu sedang di ruang Kepala Sekolah." Jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasori di balik pintu.

Seketika kedua sahabatku ini langsung berdesak-desakan untuk melihat wajah Sasori untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eh! Mana-mana?"

"Hei kalian mau menjemputku ke kelas atau mau melihat temanku!, nanti kalian dimarah lho~"

"Hehehe~ Gomen, habisnya kami ingin melihat pangeran yang menggendongmu kemarin itu, kan kesempatan hihi~" goda mereka padaku, membuat mukaku memerah kembali.

"Kalian ini, Oke! Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan, dan bilang kalau kalian sedang mengintip nggak jelas disini, mau?" ancamku.

"Haah~ Iya..iya."

"jangan lesu begitu dong!, nanti aku kenalkan deh!" ujarku, yang langsung djawab senyuman ceria mereka berdua , membuatku sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku belum melihat siapa perempuan di balik tembok itu?" pikirku langsung melirik kearah perempuan itu berada tadi, tapi nihil, sepertinya dia sudah pergi ketika mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatku ini. Hah~

"Maaf Sasori aku duluan ya ke kelas." Aku langsung mengetik kata-kata tadi di handphone dan mengirimnya pada Sasori.

.

.

.

TOK..TOK..

"Ya masuk," Suara itu langsung menyuruhku masuk.

"Permisi _**Iruka-Sensei**_, maaf tadi saya sedang ada urusan sedikit." Ujarku takut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ya sudah kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu, sekarang _**Sensei **_akan mengadakan HomeRoom."

"Terima kasih _**Sensei**_." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya, berpikir siapa murid baru yang akan datang selain Sasori tentunya.

Setelah beberapa menit Iruka-sensei meninggalkan kelas, pintu pun terbuka bersamaan dengan datangnya Sasori, dan seorang perempuan.

"Jadi Sasori sekelas denganku, dan lagi sepertinya aku pernah lihat perempuan itu ya?" Aku langsung berpikir keras kembali dan ternyata..

"Ah! Perempuan yang tadi aku lihat di lorong, jadi dia juga murid baru!" pikirku.

...

"Sekarang perkenalkan Nama kalian masing-masing." Pertama Sasori yang maju.

"Perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori, Aku baru saja datang dari Inggris dan sekarang menetap disini, jadi mohon bantuannya, Salam kenal." Selesai perkenalan Sasori yang dibarengi dengan teriakan-teriakan teman-teman perempuan dikelasku, dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan perempuan itu yang terlihat sedikit aneh dimataku.

"Sa..salam kenal na..namaku Hyuga Hinata, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Sepertinya dia tipe perempuan yang sedikit pemalu, tapi entah ini benar firasatku atau tidak, mengapa Hyuga Hinata ini mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Saking asyiknya berpikir sampai-sampai aku tak sadar bahwa ternyata Dia sudah memandangiku sedari awal.

"Ha..halo." ujarnya padaku.

"Ah! i..iya!" saking kagetnya aku jadi gugup sepertinya.

"Sa..salam kenal, Mulai sekarang kita bersebelahan tempat duduk.."

"I..iya salam kenal juga," jawabku kikuk.

Dia hanya tersenyum, setelah itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ah, mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaanku saja~" pikirku sambil menggeleng keras.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Pelajaran akhirnya selesai.

Karena Sasori sedang ada urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah, entah apa itu aku langsung pulang sendirian deh. Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatku itu (yang nggak punya kerjaan, malah mau ngikutin Sasori ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan alasan mau nganterin, siapa tahu nanti Sasori tersesat). Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap mereka.

"Fiiuuh, sendiri...sendiri~ la la la~" bernyanyi memang kesukaanku jika sedang sendiri seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan, karena saking senangnya bernyanyi sampai jalan hampir tak kuperhatikan dan hal yang pastinya terjadi, akhirnya terjadi juga. Aku bertabrakkan dengan seseorang!. Dan...

BRAK!

"Kyaa!" teriakku bersamaan dengan orang itu.

"Aduh, sakit!" erangku sambil memegang pantatku yang berbenturan dengan jalan.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Sepertinya aku tahu suara itu.

Aku segera mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa dan yang ternyata adalah Hyuga Hinata, Murid baru disekolahku.

"Hyuga Hinata!" teriakku kaget.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya aku langsung bangun dari jatuhku dan meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maaf! Tadi aku tidak melihatmu jadi tanpa sengaja aku menabrakmu!" ucapku keras sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Ucapnya lagi, kini diiringi senyuman manisnya membuatku kikuk dan berpikir betapa cantiknya orang ini hihi. Aku masih tetap memandangi wajahnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar (lagi).

"Ada apa?" pertanyaannya sontak membuatku tersadar.

"Ah ti..tidak apa-apa kok! Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu ya Hyuga, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok hehe!" ucapku kikuk. Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung memegang tangan kiriku.

"Oh, iya siapa namamu?"

"Na..namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Sa..salam kenal lagi, dan kau boleh memanggilku Hinata."

"Baiklah, salam kenal juga Hinata. Sampai jumpa!" teriakku lagi sambil tersenyum senang mendapatkan teman baru lagi dan langsung meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Fiuh, tegang juga ya. Tapi yang penting aku dapat teman baru lagi hihi~" sambil berpikir aku berlari kencang, tapi kenapa sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan badanku. Serasa kepala dan badanku seperti sakit karena sesuatu, Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hah~ mungkin karena jatuh tadi." Pikirku.

AwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAwAw AwAwAwAw

Di Tempat Tadi.

"Hmm..Sasuke kau ada disana kan?" suara seorang perempuan.

Tiba-tiba di balik pohon sebuah pintu langsung terlihat dan memunculkan sesosok pemuda.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan terbilang cuek.

"Kau lihat perempuan itu?" tanya perempuan itu kini.

"Tentu saja, dan baru kali ini kulihat anda berbicara gugup seperti itu." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Perempuan itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau sekali-sekali seperti itu hihi~" tawanya kecil.

"Jadi apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Besok aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku, dan akan pergi selama beberapa minggu, mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu kalau waktunya tepat."

"Kemana anda akan pergi, apa aku perlu menyertai?"

"Tidak usah lagipula aku pergi tidak akan jauh kok dan yang terpenting ini adalah urusanku sendiri, juga demi negeri kita. Sepertinya hanya perempuan itu yang bisa membantu kita menemukan pangeran kembar yang memiliki kepribadian ganda itu, maka dari itu mulai nanti malam persiapkan semuanya." Ucap perempuan itu dan langsung dibarengi dengan anggukan kecil dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Baik, _**TUAN PUTRI HINATA**_."

"Semoga Haruno Sakura mampu membantu kita menyelamatkan dan menemukan kedua pangeran kembar, dan dengan itu.." Ucap Hinata yang kini dibarengi dengan senyum sedih diwajahnya.

"Kalau dia saya rasa pasti bisa membantu kita." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Malamnya di Kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Ma!" teriakku dari atas tangga.

"Ada apa sayang malam-malam begini? Kok panik begitu?"

"Kok tiba-tiba badanku sakit begini! Terutama dibagian tangan kiriku ini." ucapku sambil melihat tangan kiriku yang terasa sakit. Dan aku langsung kaget begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak familiar di tanganku ini.

"Kyaa! Ma kenapa ada gambar sesuatu ditanganku!?" teriakku makin panik.

"Gambar apa? Paling itu cuma kerjaanmu saja."

"Enggak Ma, aku nggak ada corat-coret tanganku dari tadi, lagipula Mama tahu kan aku itu tidak pintar menggambar, lihat Ma di tanganku ada gambar salibnya, kayak anting-anting yang baru kupakai ini."

Akhirnya Mama menyerah juga dan berjalan menuju kearahku yang sedang panik menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya didapur.

"Iya..iya, Mana coba perlihatkan tanganmu."

"I..ini.."

"Sa..salib ini..." entah kenapa Mama terlihat kaget melihat tanganku. Membuatku sedikit heran.

"Kenapa Ma?" tanyaku

"Da..dari mana kamu bisa dapat tanda seperti ini di tanganmu?"

"Aku nggak tahu, tanda ini sepertinya sudah ada di tanganku sejak tadi aku datang sekolah."

"Mu..mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, ya sudah Mama mau melanjutkan pekerjaan Mama dulu."

Kenapa tanda ini bisa ada ditanganku, kucoba-coba berpikir lagi apa ada orang yang memegang tangan kiriku sampai pulang sekolah tadi. Mama juga kulihat berbalik meninggalkanku, Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku.

...

"Ada apa Ma, wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

"Pa ada yang ingin Mama bicarakan, ayo kita kembali ke kamar kita dulu."

"Baiklah, ada masalah apa?"

"Salib.."

"Dimana Mama melihat tanda itu!"

"Yang penting kita tidak membicarakannya disini."

"Ya."

...

Dikamar aku langsung berpikir keras sambil mencoba menghilangkan tanda ini dari tanganku tapi kenapa tidak bisa!.

"Kenapa tanda ini tidak bisa di hapus!" bisikku.

"Haah~" setelah berusaha menghapus tanda salib itu di tanganku yang sama sekali tidak bisa hilang akhirnya aku menyerah juga, dan mencoba kembali berpikir.

"Akira tadi sepertinya tidak ada memegang tangan kiriku, berarti bukan dia."

"Kalau Temari, Ino, dan Tenten juga tidak." Setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba di pikiranku terbayang Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata! Iya, tadi siang aku sempat bertabrakan dengannya, dan dia tiba-tiba memegang tangan kiriku!" teriakku.

"Benar juga ya, setelah tanganku dipegangnya, badanku tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sekarang tanganku jadi seperti ini. Siapa sebenarnya Hinata, entah kenapa sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa dia bukanlah orang biasa." Karena berpikir terlalu keras mataku perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk.

"Hoaamh~~ Aku mengantuk sekali,"

PLUK. Aku langsung tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Lain.

"Sudah saatnya, Naruto, Sasuke apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Aye..aye Sir!" Jawab Naruto, salah satu pengawal Hinata.

"Hn," diikuti dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

...

Tengah malam ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 pm. Terjadi perubahan antara Sakura dan Hinata.

...

CIT..CIT. Pukul 04.30.

"Ugh~~ sudah pagi." Ucapku sambil menguap lebar.

Tumben Sasori tidak datang mengagetkanku lagi seperti kemarin (sudah bosan mungkin haha).

Setelah kesadaranku yang kembali seratus persen, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh denganku hari ini.

...

LHO?!..

"Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan tempat tidurku sebesar ini, terus yang lebih anehnya lagi sejak kapan aku punya rambut panjang berwarna indigo, kemana perginya rambut pink kebanggaanku!"

Mataku masih melihat-lihat, memastikan apakah ini benar-benar kamarku.

"Kenapa kamarku jadi besar dan mewah seperti ini!" teriakku makin panik.

"Wah..wah..wah, sepertinya _**Putri Hinata **_sudah pergi dari tubuhnya dan digantikan oleh dia, benarkan Teme?" tanya pemuda yang sepertinya memiliki karakter ceria dan sebaliknya, orang disebelah pemuda itu sangat-sangat tidak terlihat ceria malah lebih cenderung ke cuek.

"Hn.." jawaban yang singkat.

"Huh, dari dulu itu saja kata-kata andalan yang selalu kamu berikan padaku Teme!"

"Berisik Dobe."

Melihat pertengkaran kedua orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal di depan mataku membuatku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Semuanya terasa aneh, dimulai dari rambutku yang berwarna indigo seperti Hi...Hinata!, dan kamarku yang entah siapa yang membuatnya jadi sebesar ini!. dan yang terakhir SIAPA ORANG-ORANG INI?!

Salah satu dari mereka datang menghampiriku. Yang pastinya membuatku bergidik takut.

"Jangan takut pada kami Tuan Putri." Pemuda yang berkarakter ceria itu berbicara padaku, sepertinya dia tidak berniat macam-macam denganku.

"Si..siapa kalian?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di kamarku seperti ini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya, karena terlalu panik mungkin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang berdiri disana itu Sasuke Uchiha, kami berdua pengawal setia Tuan Putri Hinata!"

"Hah! Apa aku salah dengar, tadi dia bilang pengawal dan lagi Hinata kenapa nama temanku yang satu itu jadi ikut-ikutan masuk dalam kejadian hari ini." pikirku bingung.

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut.

Terlihat sekali kalau dia bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan tentang situasi sekarang ini padaku, sampai..

"Oi, Teme jangan cuma berdiri disana, cepat ambil kaca yang ada di rak lemari Tuan Putri!" teriak Naruto (setelah tau nama pemuda itu).

"Hn," Sasuke langsung mengambil kaca itu dan langsung memberikannya padaku. Aku langsung heran, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menyodorkanku sebuah kaca.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanyaku makin bingung.

"Cobalah untuk berkaca Tuan Putri, dan usahakan jangan kaget ya."

Kaget kenapa aku harus kaget melihat wajahku sendiri. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahku dikaca.

Dan...

"KYAAA! WAJAHKU!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kalian semua mau membaca cerita gaje saia aja, saia udah seneng banget sampe guling-guling dilantai, apalagi kalau mau memberikan sedikit saran dan pendapat. Saya bisa ketawa-ketawa sendiri terus lho! Hehehe. Soo, if you mind to..

R

E

V

I

E

W

*Makasih banget* teriak pake toa.


	3. What Happen!

**STARTING MY FANTASY LIFE**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SakuSaso, SakuGaa, silakan kalian pilih.

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti

.

.

.

.

"_**Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang berdiri disana itu Sasuke Uchiha, kami berdua pengawal setia Tuan Putri Hinata!"**_

"_**Hah! Apa aku salah dengar, tadi dia bilang pengawal dan lagi Hinata kenapa nama temanku yang satu itu jadi ikut-ikutan masuk dalam kejadian hari ini." pikirku bingung.**_

"_**A..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut.**_

_**Terlihat sekali kalau dia bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan tentang situasi sekarang ini padaku, sampai..**_

"_**Oi, Teme jangan cuma berdiri disana, cepat ambil kaca yang ada di rak lemari Tuan Putri!" teriak Naruto (setelah tau nama pemuda itu).**_

"_**Hn," Sasuke langsung mengambil kaca itu dan langsung memberikannya padaku. Aku langsung heran, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menyodorkanku sebuah kaca.**_

"_**Ini untuk apa?" tanyaku makin bingung.**_

"_**Cobalah untuk berkaca Tuan Putri, dan usahakan jangan kaget ya."**_

_**Kaget kenapa aku harus kaget melihat wajahku sendiri. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahku dikaca.**_

_**Dan...**_

"_**KYAAA! WAJAHKU!"**_

Chapter 3 : Whats Happen!

Pagi yang cerah dan damai (?) dengan teriakanku yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"KYAAA! WAJAHKU!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena kekagetan yang luar biasa. Taukah kalian?

Yap betul sekali wajahku menghilang! Ehh salah, kuulangi sekali lagi wajahku berubah!.

"Ka..kalian apakan wajahku, hiks,,hiks,," Aku mulai menangis (gimana nggak coba? Pagi-pagi begini sudah dikejutkan oleh banyak hal-hal yang aneh.)

"Sepertinya dia tidak tahu Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Jelaskan dong! Jangan cuma hn,,hn, saja!"

"Kau saja."

"Dasar pelit bicara!"

"Berisik, Aku mau keluar dulu. Kau lanjutkan sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan, yang kini hanya tersisa Aku dan Naruto saja.

"Maaf ya, sifat Teme memang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok."

"Bu..bukan itu masalahnya, hiks, sekarang ayo jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh dan wajahku ini?! kenapa wajahku malah berubah menjadi seperti teman sekelasku Hinata!" tanyaku panik.

"Wow,,wow, sabar..sabar, akan kujelaskan satu persatu oke. Maka dari itu tenanglah sedikit ya?" jawabnya lembut. Aku mengangguk seraya mengusap air mataku dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Bagus." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Begini, yang pertama alasan mengapa kau bisa bertukar tubuh dengan Putri Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"Bertukar tubuh?!" pekikku kaget seakan tak percaya. Masalahnya dari dulu itu aku sudah membuang pikiran-pikiran imajinatifku yang terlalu berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakan itu, dan sekarang kenapa malah aku sendiri yang mengalaminya.

"Ya, kalau aku boleh tanya apa kemarin tangan kirimu dapat dipegang oleh Tuan Putri?"

"Iya..iya! Sewaktu aku bertabrakan dengannya, Hinata sempat memegang tangan kiriku!" ternyata dugaanku benar, tanda di tangan kiriku ini adalah perbuatan dari Hinata.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu itu."

Kutunjukkan tangan kiriku (walau sebenarnya ini adalah tubuh Hinata sih) dan ternyata tanda salib itu masih ada dan tidak menghilang sama sekali.

"Kau lihat, ini adalah tanda salib yang harus dimiliki semua orang di istana."

Begitu mendengar nama istana aku langsung kaget, "Is..Istana!"

Naruto entah kenapa langsung membuka bajunya tiba-tiba tanpa ada aba-aba sedikit pun, membuatku mau tak mau berteriak juga.

"Kyaa! Ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuka bajumu Naruto!" ujarku panik, jangan-jangan aku mau diapa-apain lagi "TIDAK!". Dan ternyata eh ternyata...

"Maaf aku hanya ingin kau melihat bukti bahwa perkataanku tadi itu benar," ujarnya.

"Bukti apa?!" Aku tidak berani membuka mataku.

"Coba kau lihat di dada sebelah kiriku ini." Kuberanikan membuka mataku dan yang kulihat disana adalah tanda yang sama dengan apa yang ada ditangan kiriku sekarang. "I..itu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ya, semua orang di istana ini harus mempunyai tanda salib ini, kalau tidak mereka bisa dianggap orang luar atau penyusup."

"Jadi Hinata dan Sasuke juga mempunyai tanda itu?"

"Iya, Putri Hinata memiliki tanda salib itu di belakang lehernya. Makanya alasan Tuan Putri memanjangkan rambutnya itu agar tanda salib itu tidak terlihat. Sedangkan Sasuke tanda salibnya berada di dada sebelah kanannya." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa ikut-ikutan masuk ke istana seperti ini, Aku kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan kalian, maupun dengan orang-orang disini?" tanyaku makin penasaran, entah kenapa malah rasa takutku yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Mungkin karena aku tahu bahwa orang ini bisa kupercaya (walau tadi sempat nggak sih, hehe :D).

"Kami hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu,"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Kami ingin meminjam bantuanmu untuk mencari pangeran kembar yang entah tidak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang ini."

"Pangeran kembar!" teriakku kencang, kok rasanya makin lama aku membicarakan hal ini semakin menjurus ke dalam dunia fantasy saja!

"Tuan Putri di dunia ini apa saja bisa terjadi lho, benarkan hehe~ termasuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Ada benarnya juga sih apa yang Naruto katakan, tapi tetap saja otakku ini masih belum bisa menerima semuanya, dari bertukar tubuh, sebuah istana, dan sekarang pangeran kembar! Hah~.

"I..iya juga sih, tapi aku ini cuma manusia biasa. Tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa. Terus gimana coba cara nya mencari pangeran kembar itu?" tanyaku.

"Hm, Karena kemarin Putri Hinata sudah memberikan tanda salib itu padamu. Jadi otomatis tubuhmu akan mempunyai beberapa kemampuan karena kekuatan Putri Hinata sudah tersalur sedikit ke tubuhmu." Jelas Naruto. Aku nya cuma bisa menganga lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seolah tersihir (sampai sebegitu kagetnya) sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Sebelum memberitahu apa saja kemampuanmu, Aku belum tau siapa namamu?" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Eh,, namaku?" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Wah namamu mirip nama bunga Sakura! Berarti aku akan memanggilmu Sakura-chan!" teriaknya kencang.

"Well, namaku memang diambil dari nama bunga Sakura, karena apalagi, selain karena warna rambutku yang unik itu hihi~" pikirku.

Akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan kembali ceritanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Nah kemampuanmu itu.." terlihat Naruto seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Dimana kertas itu?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak seluruh kantong bajunya, sampai dia ingat..

"Sasuke!"

Aku langsung kaget Naruto tiba-tiba meneriakan nama Sasuke. "Ada apa Naruto?" Aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Be..begini Sakura-chan, sepertinya kertas yang berisikan kemampuanmu itu dibawa oleh Teme, jadi sekarang lebih baik Sakura-chan mandi saja dulu agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah."

"Ta..tapi dengan tubuh seperti ini.." Aku mulai ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa Sakura-chan! Ayo kita berjuang sama-sama!"

Mendengar ucapan semangat Naruto entah kenapa membakar semangatku, "I..Iya!" tapi tunggu dulu, "Berjuang bersama-sama?" pikirku kembali, tapi segera kutepis. "Ya sudahlah."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana aku bisa mencari kamar mandinya?"

"Di ujung kamar Sakura-chan, terus belok kanan, lurus, belok ke kiri , setelah itu baru belok kanan, ngerti kan Sakura-chan?"

"I..iya.." aku asal jawab begitu melihatnya tergesa-gesa seperti itu, padahal pikiranku masih bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi nyari Teme dulu ya Sakura-chan!" teriaknya seraya meninggalkanku yang masih diam terpaku di sini.

"Tadi dimana ya kamar mandinya!" kucoba-coba untuk mengingat arah yang tadi dikatakan Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata yang terbilang sangat besar itu. "Tadi kalau tidak salah Naruto bilang, Di ujung kamar ini belok kanan, lurus terus belok kanan lagi dan yang terakhir belok kiri. Fiuuh akhirnya sam..." lho sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini, dan setelah kuteliti berkali-kali.

"KYAA! Salah, kenapa sekarang aku berada di ruangan yang mirip dapur seperti ini!" teriakku panik.

"Gi..gimana nih?" aku mulai kalang kabut. Tersesat di rumah sebesar ini yang tidak kuketahui seluk beluknya, jadi mana aku tahu jalan yang sebenarnya!

"Si..siapa saja tolong!" Aku mulai menangis lagi, kucoba terus berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Berisik.."

Suara itu bukannya, Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. "Sasuke-san!" teriakku senang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" beluam sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Aku segera berlari sambil menangis mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Aku benar-benar takut tersesat di rumah sebesar ini (atau mungkin Istana ini).

"A..apa yang kau.."

"Maaf, Aku takut, hiks..hiks. A..aku ter..se..sat, hiks.." ucapku sesenggukan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamar..mandi, Aku mau..se..sekolah, ," terdengar ia menghela napas.

"Hn, Baiklah ayo ikut aku." Aku hanya mengangguk seraya melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Sasuke-san boleh aku bertanya padamu?" ujarku setelah merasa lebih baik.

"Hn,"

Ini orang benar-benar pelit sekali bicara. Bisanya cuma bilang hn,hn saja pantas saja Naruto tadi marah-marah ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Begini, kalau sekarang aku berpindah ke tubuh Hinata. Terus tubuhku bagaimana dong, siapa yang akan ada didalam tubuhku?" tanyaku.

"Putri Hinata yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam tubuhmu, dan kami sudah mengecek tentang bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harimu. Jadi kau tenang saja."

"Ta,,tapi.."

"Kami juga sudah pernah mengecek keseharian pacarmu itu dengan membangunkanmu setiap pagi, memelukmu, dan menci.."

"Kyaa! Sudah-sudah, aku mengerti! Jadi jangan bicara lagi oke!" teriakku panik sambil membekap mulutnya yang dari tadi berbicara. Sampai akhirnya aku langsung sadar dengan kelakuanku yang sudah membekap mulutnya terlalu lama.

"Ma..maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja! Dan yang tadi kau bilang itu,, Dia bukan pacarku.." (Blushing time.)

"Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Fiuhh akhirnya tempat yang kucari-cari dari tadi ketemu juga, Kamar mandi _**Im coming**_!

"Kita sudah sampai, sekarang kau cepat mandi dan kita akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

"Terima Kasih Sasuke-san." Teriakku senang.

"Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel San, mengerti?

"I..iya Sasuke-sa, eh salah Sasuke-s.."

"Aku mau dengar sekali lagi." Ujarnya seraya mendekatiku.

"Eh! Sasuke!" pekikku setelah berhasil memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel san tadi.

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Yahh walau hanya sebatas senyum kecil saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku memerah sempurna (lagi). "Senyumnya tidak buruk juga." pikirku.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh! Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, kalau begitu terima kasih!" Dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

oOoOoOo

Begitu aku memasuki kamar mandi itu, sebuah kaca yang sangat besar langsung terpampang didepan mataku. Membuatku berhenti, dan melihat wajah Hinata disana.

"Aku benar-benar berubah seperti Hinata, ah bukan seperti Hinata lagi. Tapi memang tubuhku sudah tertukar dengannya." Bisikku. Perlahan tanganku menyentuh kaca besar itu.

SRING,, Sebuah sinar tiba-tiba terpancar dari kaca itu membuatku menarik kembali tanganku. Mataku membulat sempurna begitu melihat sesosok wajah muncul dari kaca itu.

"Waa!" pekikku kaget.

"Tolong selamatkan dan temukan anak-anak kami..." ucap sosok yang berada didalam kaca itu. Sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang ibu dan ayah.

"A..Apa..?" Aku perlahan lagi mendekati kaca itu.

"To..long..sela..matkan.." Sret orang didalam kaca itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku langsung berusaha mencari-cari kemana orang itu pergi, tapi nihil.

"Hei! Kalian kemana?" tanyaku. "Tadi mereka mengatakan selamatkan dan temukan anak mereka, Apa yang dimaksud itu kedua pangeran kembar itu?" pikirku. Nanti aku harus meminta penjelasan pada Naruto. Yang penting sekarang mandi dulu!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menikmati mandi pagi dengan sangat tergesa-gesa (?)

"Selesai juga." Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depan pintu. "Wa!" lagi-lagi aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan! Maaf tadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kau tersesat seperti itu! Maaf!" teriakknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, lagipula untunglah tadi aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hah syukurlah~ Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura-chan sekarang kau ganti bajumu dulu ya dengan baju sekolah Putri Hinata, setelah itu kau ikut kami keruang makan untuk sarapan!" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan pakaian Hinata padaku.

"I..iya." Masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lama sekali kau ganti baju." Sasuke langsung menegurku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Aku kan juga harus merapikan rambutku."

"Hn,"

"Dasar tukang pelit ngomong." Ucapku padanya sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju arahku. "Eh?" pikirku panik.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

GLEK!

"A..aku bilang kamu itu tukang pelit ngomong, ke..kenapa. Keberatan?" tanyaku gugup.

Makin mendekat. "Ooo, Tentu saja aku sangat-sangat keberatan." Sasuke mulai mendekat padaku dan tentu saja aku bergerak mundur sampai-sampai sebuah tembok menghentikan pergerakanku (artinya udah mentok jalannya , ga bisa kemana-mana lagi). Dengan cepat tangannya menuju ke tembok itu dan mengunciku di dekatnya.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" tanyaku panik.

Sasuke langsung menunjukkan seringaiannya membuatku bergidik takut.

"Hm, Mau apa ya?" Ini orang, kutanya malah dia yang tanya balik.

"Bi..bisa minggir sedikit tidak Sasuke-san?"

"Hn, Kau lupa ya tadi kubilang jangan panggil Aku dengan embel-embel san. Mau kuhukum ya?"

_**Kami-sama**_wajahnya makin mendekat padaku, bahkan sampai suara napasnya pun aku bisa mendengarnya. "Ma..maaf aku lupa hehehe~"

"Kalu sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu. Kuhukum kau nanti, mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Teme jangan ganggu Sakura-chan! Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menghalangi jarakku dan Sasuke yang wajahnya yang sudah hampir mendekat padaku.

"Cih..." Sasuke segera menjauhiku.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau benar-benar penyelamatku !" pekikku dalam hati.

"Jadi namamu Sakura." Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil namaku, Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sakura kuberitahu ya jangan memanggilku orang pelit ngomong. Aku cuma malas saja untuk bicara."

"Sama saja kan!" pikirku.

"Mengerti kan?"

"Eh, I..iya..iya!"

"Ya sudah ayo Sakura-chan ikut aku!" Naruto memegang tanganku, sepertinya takut sekali kalau aku tersesat lagi, hihi.

"Iya." Jawabku.

OoOoOo

Setelah sampai di tempat yang sangat luas yang katanya ruangan makan, membuatku sedikit terkejut (soalnya ruang makan sebesar ini sepertinya hanya dipakai oleh Hinata saja). Habisnya selama aku berkeliling tadi (bilang aja tersesat) tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda keberadaan keluarga Hinata, baik Ayah, Ibu ataupun saudara-saudaranya. Yang kulihat hanya ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan beberapa pengawal lainnya. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hm, Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Begini aku mau tanya."

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Dari tadi kulihat sepertinya tidak ada keluarga lain disini, baik Ayah, Ibu atau kakak adik Hinata disini?" tanyaku. Begitu aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung berbalik melihatku.

"Ayah dan Ibu Putri Hinata sebenarnya sedang berada di istana lain." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya disini ada istana lain lagi?!"

"Tentu saja, Istana ini bisa dibilang istana paling kecil yang disediakan Paduka dan Baginda Ratu untuk Putri Hinata mencari para pangeran kembar itu." Entah kenapa ketika Naruto menjelaskan tentang Hinata ada perasaan aneh diantara mereka berdua atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya?. Tapi begitu Dia bilang kata kecil bagi istana ini.

"Kecil?! Istana sebesar ini masih dibilang kecil?" teriakku kaget. Naruto hanya menggangguk kecil sambil tertawa senang.

"Satu hal lagi, Ini masalah pangeran kembar itu, Bagaimana aku bisa mencari mereka kalau kalian saja tidak bisa?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan diruang makan, Oke Sakura-chan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya sampai juga.

"Fiiuh~ Jauh juga."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hehehe!"

"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan bisa duduk disana untuk sarapan pagi dan kami akan menunggumu di sofa itu." Ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah meja makan yang terlihat besar sekali. Mana mungkin aku bisa makan-makanan sebanyak itu sendirian.

"Aku..sendirian?"

"Ya, Tentu saja! Hehe,"

"Naruto tidak ikut sarapan pagi, Sasuke-sa.." Sasuke menoleh kearahku dengan seringaiannya (lagi).

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Maksudku Sasuke juga tidak ikut sarapan begitu?" Ucapku sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Malas."

"Begini Sakura-chan, kami sebagai pengawalmu tidak boleh ikut serta. Kalau mau sarapan Tuan Putri disini sendiri, kami hanya bisa menunggu."

"Sendirian..Apa tidak kesepian?"

"Kami berdua tidak tahu tentang itu, Tuan Putri tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami." Aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan, atau kami akan meninggalkanmu." Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Huh! Iya..iya ~" Aku segera menuju meja makan. Wah..wah! ternyata makanan disini benar-benar mewah sekali!, biarpun begitu tetap saja aku paling tidak suka makan sendiri seperti ini. jadi aku langsung menyambar tiga piring kuisikan kue-kue yang ada disana : Scone, Tart coklat, Puding dan membawa piring-piring berisi makanan itu ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau bawa makananmu kesini?!"

"Hehehe~ Nggak enak kalau cuma aku saja yang makan enak, Kalian harus ikut menikmati kue ini!" ucapku sambil menaruh piring-piring itu di meja.

"Sasuke dan Naruto ayo kita makan bersama-sama!"

"Ta..tapi Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah ayo! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Akhirnya mereka mau juga walau dengan sedikit paksaan dariku sih. Kami pun sarapan pagi bersama dan tidak lupa diiringi tawa.

OoOoOoOOo

Ketika waktu yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Kami memulai kembali pembicaraan tadi yang sempat tertunda dan kali ini Sasuke tidak kabur lagi seperti tadi pagi.

"Nah sekarang aku akan memberitahukan empat kemampuan yang diberikan Putri Hinata padamu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mulai menjelaskan sedangkan aku hanya bisa gugup mendengar kemampuan apa yang kini aku miliki. Deg-degan banget!  
"Yang pertama kekuatan untuk melompat."

"Wow!"

"Yang kedua kekuatan penghancur melalui tanganmu itu. Yang ketiga kekuatan penyembuhan."

"Penyembuhan! Berarti seperti dokter dong!"

"Berisik."

"Dan yang keempat kekuatan menembus semua tempat. Bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

"Keren! Keren! Aku semangat banget!"

"Terlalu."

Huh dasar mulut pelit. "Week~"

"Masalah kedua adalah alasan mengapa Putri Hinata dan kami berdua memilihmu sebagai orang yang harus menemukan pangeran kembar itu." Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurut analisa kami, Sakura-chan pernah bertemu dengan salah satu pangeran yang kami cari sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?!" teriakku kaget setengah tidak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

"Ya, apa Sakura-chan pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki pada saat itu?"

Kucoba-coba berpikir kembali, "Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki tapi tidak tahu apakah itu pangeran yang kalian cari-cari selama ini."

"Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia punya tatoo _**ai**_ di matanya?" Naruto langsung mendesakku.

"Iya! Dia memilikinya, tepat dimatanya!"

"Sasuke jadi analisis kita memang benar!"

"Ya,"

Mereka berbisik-bisik beberapa lama membuatku makin penasaran saja. Sampai mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan kembali menoleh padaku.

"Berarti yang kau temui itu adalah salah satu pangeran yang kami cari selama ini. Kalau begitu apa Sakura-chan bisa memberitahu kami dimana dia berada sekarang?"

"Maaf, Aku sudah tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang." Entah kenapa mengingat anak laki-laki itu membuatku tidak tenang dan gelisah.

"Oh.. Berarti dia sudah tidak ada disampingmu lagi." Naruto menatapku wajahku yang semakin sedih mengingat kembali tentang anak laki-laki itu.

"Maaf Sakura-chan~"

"Eh, Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto! Itu bukan salahmu hehe~ Ayo lanjutkan saja!"

"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan nanti tugas pertama kita adalah mencari kembali pangeran itu, Bisa kan?"

"Akan kucoba.." sempat tersirat rasa ragu-ragu dalam diriku.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah tentang pangeran kedua yang juga memiliki dua kepribadian itu."

"Siapa dia, Apa aku mengenalnya lagi." Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Menurut analisis kami nama pangeran itu adalah..."

"Akasuna Sasori." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, Sasori.." Setelah mencerna apa yang kukatakan tadi selama beberapa menit, sampai..

"_What_! Sasori!" Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, ternyata Sasori adalah pangeran yang mereka cari-cari selama ini. Membayangkan Sasori adalah seorang pangeran membuatku sedikit tertawa.

"Iya, Teman Sakura-chan yang baru datang dari luar negeri itu."

"Ternyata pangeran itu adalah pacarmu ya~" Sasuke tiba-tiba menggodaku lagi, sudah kubilang kalau Sasori itu bukan pacarku. Uhk.. Wajahku kini hanya bisa memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ku..kubilang juga bukan Sasuke!" teriakku. Pokoknya sekarang aku harus bisa fokus dulu.

"Teme! Jangan menggoda Sakura-chan terus!" Hah~ lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Kembali ke topik. Oleh karena itu Tuan Putri dan Sakura-chan akan bekerja sama untuk membawa kembali kedua pangeran itu ke istana kami."

"Kembali ke istana?" tanyaku

"Ya, Sang pangeran akan diutus Raja untuk melakukan pelatihan melindungi istana karena setiap kerajaan pasti ada musuh yang ingin menguasai istana kami. Maka dari itu kami sangat membutuhkan pertolongan para pangeran untuk melindungi istana. Terutama dari Orochimaru. Dan yang pasti Baginda dan Paduka Ratu pasti akan senang melihat anak-anak mereka kembali!"

"Siapa itu Orochimaru? Setahuku di sini tidak ada penjahat yang namanya Orochimaru." Namanya terdengar sedikit jahat di telingaku.

"Eh, Aku belum bilang sama Sakura-chan ya kalau Istana kami ada di sana." Naruto langsung menunjuk ke atas. "Di Langit?" tanyaku sedikit tak percaya.

"Lebih tepatnya diatas awan."

"Hah! Diatas awan kau bilang!" Fantasi..Fantasi, Kepalaku serasa mau melayang kemana-mana begitu mendengar cerita semacam ini!

"Iya, maka dari itu Putri Hinata tidak bisa pulang kalau misinya belum selesai. Teme sekarang kau yang lanjutkan!"

Kulihat ia mendengus kesal, "Dobe bukannya kau selalu mengebu-ngebu kalau menceritakan masalah Tuan Putri Hina...Hmphh" belum selesai aku mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba mendekap mulut Sasuke yang asal ngomong tadi. Membuatku penasaran saja! Apalagi begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam.

"Teme! Jangan menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak penting dong!" teriaknya.

"Iyha..Iyhaa.. lephskan tanghanmhu inhi..."

"Bagus!" tangan Naruto langsung terlepas, melihat Sasuke kehabisan napas seperti itu membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah! Awas kau Dobe!" teriaknya kini. Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Silakan dilajutkan hihi~" Aku tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Hn, Orochimaru itu adalah penjahat kelas berat yang ada di negeri kami. Bisa dibilang terjahat. Karena Dialah telah menculik kedua pangeran itu dan menanamkan sebuah kepribadian ganda pada mereka. Setelah itu Orochimaru membuang kedua pangeran itu ke dunia manusia dan mengadopsikannya pada seseorang dan salah satu temanmu itulah yang mengalaminya. Selesai."

"Lho, lalu Hinata itu siapa? Bukannya kalian sudah memiliki pangeran kembar itu, kenapa kalian memanggil Hinata Tuan Putri? Apa pangeran kembar itu adalah kakak Hinata? " Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Nanti kau bisa meminta penjelasan dengan Tuan Putri," Aku mengangguk paham, jadi nanti aku harus benar-benar bicara dengan Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Sakura-chan?"

"Intinya saja mungkin? Hehehe~"

"Bodoh."

"Huh!" (kebiasaan lagi ngembungin pipi.)

"Jadi maukah Sakura-chan membantu kami?"

Setelah dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga aku membantu mereka, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita mereka. Banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan pada Hinata kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti di sekolah. Tentang kejadian di kamar mandi itu, dan tentu saja tentang pangeran kembar yang salah satunya adalah teman dekatku itu!

"Baiklah, kalau untuk sahabatku dan kedamaian negeri kalian. Aku siap membantu!"

Sepertinya saking senangnya Naruto langsung memelukku. "Makasih banget Sakura-chan!"

"I..iya.." Waa! Dipeluk..dipeluk, mirip banget sama Sasori.

"Na..Naruto, se..sak~"

"Ups, maaf Sakura-chan, saking senangnya aku sampai memelukmu, hehe~"

"Bodoh." Lagi-lagi Sasuke bicara seperti itu huh!.

"Oi! Teme kau juga ayo peluk Sakura-chan, karena dia sudah mau membantu kita!"

Sontak aku langsung kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terbilang blak-blakan itu.

"Brush!" Sasuke yang tadi sedang enak-enak meminum teh hangatnya langsung memuncratkan tehnya itu (kasihan hihi~). "Dobe! Jangan seenaknya bicara!"

"Heh~ benarkan, ayo kau juga peluk Sakura-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau berarti kau tidak tahu berterima kasih namanya, hehe~"

"Naruto, Tidak usah. Lagipula aku benar-benar tulus mau membantu kalian kok!" teriakku panik.

"Nggak! Teme ayo!" Naruto semakin mendesak Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau tau kan kalau itu adalah tubuh Tuan Putri, Aku tidak mau sembarangan memeluknya!"

"Jadi kalau ini benar-benar tubuh Sakura-chan, Baru kau mau memeluknya?" Wajah kami berdua sekarang benar-benar sudah memerah bersamaan.

"Bu..Bukan begitu maksudku! Lagipula kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku memeluknya?"

"Nanti aku laporin sama Tuan Putri lho~"

Begitu Sasuke mendengar kata Hinata, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya. "Hah~ baiklah~"

"Eh! Baiklah apanya?" ujarku semakin panik.

"Diam disana." Perintah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Ma..mau apa kau? Ini tubuh Hinata lho, awas nanti kau kupukul!" teriakku panik.

"Daripada aku dimarahi Tuan Putri. Lagipula biarpun Tubuh Putri Hinata juga dalamnya tetap cewek kasar sepertimu kan. "

"A..Apa kau bilang!?"

GREP, Sasuke langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya, membuat si empunya hanya bisa kaget plus gugup dipeluk seperti ini.

"Terima Kasih Sakura." Ucapnya padaku, "Huh!, I..iya, sama-sama Sasuke.."

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan seperti ini, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Sudah kan Dobe, Kau puas sekarang?"

"Hehe~ Iya! Jadi mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya Sakura-chan!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum kearahku. Membuatku semakin semangat menjalani misi ini.

"Iya! Mohon kerjasamanya juga Sasuke, Naruto!" teriakku senang

.

.

.

"Dear Papa dan Mama, mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian dulu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Karena mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan misi yang harus dituntaskan dulu bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Dan mungkin aku akan belajar untuk tidak kaget-kaget seperti sebelumnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, tapi ini bukanlah perasaan kesal dan takut melainkan perasaan berdebar-debar yang akan menungguku!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, gaya bicara Tuan Putri yang gugup itu hanyalah bohong-bohongan saja. Sebenarnya Tuan Putri itu tegas lho."

"Eh!" pekikku.

Ehm, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi, mungkin ada sedikit rasa takut dan masih ada hal-hal yang akan membuatku lebih kaget daripada sekarang ini!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kyaa! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! *banzaii!*. Makasih buat yang sudah me** riview**, membuat saia makin semangat buat cerita ini. Mumpung liburan sudah tiba! Hehe~

Jadi kalau ada yang mau** Kritik** dan** Saran**, Silakan _**RIVIEW **_ya. :D

_**JAA~ *lambai-lambai***_


	4. New Day!

**STARTING MY FANTASY LIFE**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SakuSaso, SakuGaa, silakan kalian pilih.

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti

.

.

.

.

"_**Oi! Teme kau juga ayo peluk Sakura-chan, karena dia sudah mau membantu kita!" **_

_**Sontak aku langsung kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terbilang blak-blakan itu.**_

"_**Brush!" Sasuke yang tadi sedang enak-enak meminum teh hangatnya langsung memuncratkan tehnya itu (kasihan hihi~). "Dobe! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" **_

"_**Heh~ benarkan, ayo kau juga peluk Sakura-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau berarti kau tidak tahu berterima kasih namanya, hehe~" **_

"_**Naruto, Tidak usah. Lagipula aku benar-benar tulus mau membantu kalian kok!" teriakku panik. **_

"_**Nggak! Teme ayo!" Naruto semakin mendesak Sasuke.**_

"_**Dobe!" Wajah kami berdua sekarang benar-benar sudah memerah bersamaan.**_

"_**Nanti aku laporin sama Tuan Putri lho~"**_

_**Begitu Sasuke mendengar kata Hinata, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya. "Hah~ baiklah~"**_

"_**Eh! Baiklah apanya?" ujarku semakin panik.**_

"_**Diam disana." Perintah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahku.**_

"_**Ma..mau apa kau?"**_

"_**Daripada aku dimarahi Tuan Putri." GREP, Sasuke langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya, membuat si empunya hanya bisa kaget plus gugup dipeluk seperti ini.**_

"_**Terima Kasih Sakura." Ucapnya padaku, "I..iya, sama-sama Sasuke.." **_

_**Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan seperti ini, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Sudah kan Dobe, Kau puas sekarang?"**_

"_**Hehe~ Iya! Jadi mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya Sakura-chan!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum kearahku. Membuatku semakin semangat menjalani misi ini.**_

"_**Iya! Mohon kerjasamanya juga Sasuke, Naruto!" teriakku senang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Dear Papa dan Mama, mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian dulu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Karena mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan misi yang harus dituntaskan dulu bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Dan mungkin aku akan belajar untuk tidak kaget-kaget seperti sebelumnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, tapi ini bukanlah perasaan kesal dan takut melainkan perasaan berdebar-debar yang akan menungguku!" **_

"_**Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, gaya bicara Tuan Putri yang gugup itu hanyalah bohong-bohongan saja. Sebenarnya Tuan Putri itu tegas lho."**_

"_**Eh!" pekikku.**_

_**Ehm, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi, mungkin ada sedikit rasa takut dan masih ada hal-hal yang akan membuatku lebih kaget daripada sekarang ini!**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : New day?!**

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti di depan sekolah dan tidak lupa dengan Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto di dalamnya.

"Ng, Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kalian memakai seragam yang sama denganku?"

"Mulai sekarang kami berdua akan menjagamu, Oleh karena itu kami berniat untuk masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai murid baru!"

"Mu..murid baru?!" teriakku kaget.

"Yup! Dan kami akan berusaha agar kami bisa sekelas denganmu dan Putri Hinata!"

Sebelum menyampaikan rasa kagetku kepada mereka berdua, ada kejadian yang lebih mengagetkan lagi! Belum sempat aku turun dari mobil mewah itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Na..Naruto, itu kan badanku!?" pekikku semakin kaget.

"Berisik."

Naruto juga langsung melihat ke kaca mobil. "Mana-mana?" Aku segera menunjukkan dimana tubuhku itu.

"Oh, gadis berambut pink itu ya?" ujarnya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Boleh aku menghampirinya?" pintaku pada mereka berdua.

" Tentu saja Sakura-chan, tapi hati-hati ya. Akan kami tunggu disini!"

"Tidak usah, bukannya kalian murid baru disini. Jadi kalian harus pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dulu!"

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku dan Teme pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu di kelas ya!" teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dariku.

Setelah mereka meninggalkanku, dengan segera aku berlari kearah Hinata. Untuk melihat lebih jelas tentunya.

"Permisi~" Aku mulai bertanya, tapi yang kulihat Hinata yang tertawa pelan. Memangnya ada yang lucu denganku?

"Sakura, Dia teman baru sama sepertiku kan?" Sasori kini ikut membarengi setelah melihatku yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sa..Sasori-kun, boleh aku bicara berdua dengan Hinata-chan, kau duluan saja."

'Hee~ Sejak kapan aku memanggil Sasori dengan embel-embel kun?!' pikirku dalam hati.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini Sakura, tumben sekali aku melihatmu se-elegan ini. Tidak kasar seperti biasanya?" pertanyaan Sasori yang sontak membuat amarahku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

CTICH!, 'Kasar! Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku kasar Sasori! Awas saja kau kalau nanti aku kembali ke tubuhku yang semula. Kupukul kau!' Pekikku dalam hati sambil menahan diri agar tidak menjitak kepala merahnya itu.

"Ya,sudah. Aku duluan ya Sakura, dan Siapa namamu? Aku sedikit lupa, hehe~"

"Sakura Haru... Eh! Maksudku Hinata Hyuga!" Saking kikuknya karena salah bicara sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat ada batu yang ada dibelakangku, dan alhasil aku hampir terjatuh (baru hampir lho!) karena Sasori dengan cepat untungnya bisa menangkapku. Fiuh~

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"I..iya terima kasih!, Eh!" Entah kenapa pergelangan kakiku terasa nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori kembali ketika melihat wajahku yang memucat.

"Ah! Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit terkilir saja. Lebih baik kau cepat ke kelas nanti terlambat lho?" Ujarku cepat.

"Maaf.."

Eh kenapa Sasori malah minta maaf, kan bukan salahnya aku bisa terkilir seperti ini. malah dia yang membantuku tadi. "Eh! Kenapa kau malah minta maaf..." tapi ternyata ia bukan meminta maaf karena kakiku, melainkan...

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku kencang ketika Sasori menggendongku ala bride style, membuat pipiku semakin memerah.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS!" Ujarnya cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Turunkan aku!" teriakku lagi.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja dasar bodoh!"

"Bodoh! Berani sekali kau!" belum sampai aku merecoki perkataannya padaku, Sasori sudah melarikan ku masuk ke gedung sekolah, seraya berteriak pada Sakura _**aka**_ Hinata.

"Sakura, Kau duluan saja ya ke kelas! Nanti saja kau bicara berdua dengannya. Aku mau membawanya ke UKS dulu!"

"Oke!" wah..wah sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan tubuhku itu.

Hinata POV :

"Sebentar aku aku harus berbicara dengannya tentang permasalahan kedua pangeran itu sebelum Orochimaru datang ke bumi."

End of Hinata POV.

oOoOoO

"Waa! Hei kau mau membawaku kemana!?" tanya (teriak)ku setengah panik.

"Ke kantin! Ya ke Ukslah, kakimu itu kan tekilir seperti itu!"

"Kubilang kakiku baik-baik saja! Cepat turunkan aku!" teriakku kembali.

"Nggak mau! Keras kepala sekali sih, Sifatmu itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura!"

"Eh mirip? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, keras kepalamu itu benar-benar mirip dengannya dan hari ini justru Sakura yang aneh, Dia keliatan anggun begitu. Terus suka senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Tapi kamu suka kan kalau dia berubah menjadi anggun seperti itu, tidak Kasar seperti yang kau bilang tadi!" Ujarku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kasar'.

"Tidak, Aku lebih suka Sakura yang seperti biasa, biarpun keras kepala tapi itulah sifatnya yang aku sukai!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya mukaku kembali memerah, kucoba untu bertanya lebih dekat tentang masalah pribadinya.. "Ehmm kalau aku boleh tanya, apa kau suka dengan Sakura?" tanyaku padanya.

Sedetik belum ada jawaban, yang kulihat dia hanya kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

"A..apa! Aku suka dengan Sakura?!" Ujarnya terlihat sedikit gugup dimataku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan menunggu jawaban darinya, sereya menahan tawa karena wajahnya sekarang sangatlah lucu.

"Menurutmu?"

'Eh! Menurutku, apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti!' otakku kembali berpikir keras, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Hah~ terpaksa menunggu jawaban dari mulut Sasori sendiri.

"Ya, sudah.." ujarku menyerah.

.

.

.

Di Ruang UKS

"Kau duduk disitu, akan kuambilkan obat." Pint Sasori setelah ia menurunkanku dari gendongannya tadi.

"Nanti kau terlambat lho?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kau tunggu disitu oke?" Aku mengangguk kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori datang dengan membawa kotak obat dan segera menghampiriku kembali. "Maaf sepertinya Shizune-sensei sedang tidak ada, jadi boleh aku yang mengobati kakimu?"

" .." jawabku kikuk, Sasori menagmbil selembar kompres beserta perban dan mulai mengompres pergelangan kakiku yang terkilir.

"Aww!" pekikku sakit.

"Maaf, mungkin ini sedikit sakit."

"_**Arigatou**_, padahal bukan salahmu aku jadi terkilir begini, ini salahku karena terlalu ceroboh." Bisikku pelan, tapi sepertinya masih bisa terdenagnr olehnya.

"iya, sama-sama, Aku senang bisa membantu. Aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Akasuna Sasori!"

"Saslam kenal juga."

"Oh iya, tadi sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu, kokkamu tadi menyebut nama Sakura bukan Hinata Hyuga?" Glek, Gawat! Gawat! Masa misi belum dimulai sudah ketahuan duluan sih!

'Pikir..pikir..' Sebelum sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba binatang menakutkan yang nggak kuinginkan (bahkan ada dua) sudah bertengger rapi di tembok didekatku. Sekejap wajahku mulai memucat, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi...

"Kyaa! Dasar cicak jelek! Pergi! Pergi!" semua barang didekatku mulai berlemparan kesana kemari, Aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengan kakiku yang terkilir. Suara gaduh pun tercipta..

"Hiks, pergi Cicak jelek!" dibilang pergi kedua cicak itu malah merayap semakin mendekatiku.

Sebelum melanjutkan kegaduhan ini, Kalian semua belum tahu kan penyebab aku begitu takut dengan cicak?

**FLASH BACK ON :**

Waktu kecil sebenarnya aku tidak begitu takut dengan yang namanya cicak. Sebelum kejadian yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi! Itu terjadi ketika aku berada di kelas 5sd

Di ruang kelas 5-c. Sasori sekelas denganku. Nah karena Sasori itu sudah populer sejak memasuki kelas 3sd (hebatkan!). Jadi saat itu aku satu-satunya teman perempuan terdekat Sasori terpaksa harus selalu menerima tatapan menakutkan dari fans-fansnya. Karena dulu aku sempat lelah terus dilihat dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku pernah berpikir untuk menjauhinya. Nah ketika berniat menjauhi Sasori, eh besoknya Sasori malah datang ke rumahku dengan mata sembab dan segera memelukku sambil merengek padaku agar tidak menjauhinya.

Dan akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Melupakan niatku untuk berhenti menjadi temannya. Pada hari Rabu ketika pelajaran olahraga dimulai, kekesalan para fans kecil Sasori sudah diujung tanduk.

Pada saaat itu aku sedang berada di ruang olahraga bersama teman-temanku. Para fans kecil itu mempunyai ide agar membuatku jera berdekatan denagn Sasori. Jadi mereka menaruh binatang menakutkan itu di dalam tasku!

Setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga, aku berniat mengambil pakaian ganti yang pada saat itu aku lupa menaruhnya di loker. Ketika aku mengambil pakaianku itu, kurasakan ada yang berjalan di tanganku jadi aku segera menarik tanganku dari dalam tas dan yang kulihat adalah cicak yang berjalan dengan santainya di tanganku, bahkan ada lima ekor dan tanpa aba-aba lagi aku segera berteriak sekencang-kencangnya (maklum masih sd sih) sampai membuat gempar seisi kelas.

"Ada apa?!" Sasori segera menghampiriku.

"I..itu a..da ci..cak.." Jawabku sambil menahan takut, tanganku terasa lemas.

Yang lain tampak cemas melihatku seeprti itu, kecuali para fans kecil Sasori yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat bahwa ide mereka berhasil. Dengan segera Sasori membuang ke 5 cicak itu dari tanganku ke luar jendela.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Saku?"

"I..iya ti..dak apa-a.." Belum selesai aku berbicara, mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hitam.

Ketika aku bangun tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di UKS, ternyata Sasori kuat juga bisa mengendongku sampai kesini. Sejak saat itu aku langsung phobia dengan Cicak, mikirin namanya aja sudah membuatku pusing.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

**Back to Story.**

"Hei..hei, Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"I..itu ada cicak, Aku takut tolong!" biarpun badanku tertukar sedikit pun dengan Hinata tetap saja yang namanya phobia itu nggak bakal menghilang.

Si cicak mulai bergerayang mendekatiku, dengan perasaan campur aduk kebiasaanku mulai lagi. yaps (meluk orang didekatku)

"Kyaa!" dengan sigap tanganku, Ah! Tidak badanku langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Waa! Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasori panik, sepanik-paniknya deh.

"Cicak, tolong singkirkan itu.."

"Iya..iya, tapi bisa tidak kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu ini.."

"Singkirkan dulu cicaknya!" teriakku kencang.

"Oke!" dengan cepat Sasori mengambil sebuah buku dan segera mengusir cicak tersebut.

"Sudah pergi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar?"

"Iya sudah pergi kok, dan bisa tidak kau lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang. Aku sedikit malu." Setelah saraf otakku yang mulai bekerja, seketika kulepaskan badanku dari Sasori.

"Ma..maaf Sasori, Maaf.." Ujarku cepat.

"I..iya tidak apa-apa kok, ternyata kau juga takut dengan cicak ya. Mirip Sakura."

Gawat..gawat! "Me..memangnya kenapa dengan Sakura?" jawabku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yah, Dia juga punya phobia yang sama denganmu," Aku hanya pura-pura ber-oh ria padahal dalam hati sudah takut banget!

"Apa penyebab dia bisa takut pada cicak?"

"Yah, itu sudah lama sekali. Tak kusangka sampai sekarang pun dia masih takut dengan binatang itu."

"Apa kamu tidak menertawainya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, kan dia itu sudah besar tapi masih saja takut dengan cicak. Sama sepertiku ini."

"Tidak akan.."

"Apa?" semenit telah berlalu, Aku masih menunggu jawaban Sasori...

"Karena..."

Belum sempat Sasori berbicara pintu UKS segera terbuka, datanglah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menghampiriku.

"Naruto?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kami khawatir sekali!" Ujarnya panik, padahal aku lebih panik lagi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengucapkan namaku begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku hanya terkilir kok."

"Hinata?"

GLEK, "I..iya ada apa?"

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu Sakura-chan?" Sasori mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi segera terhalang oleh lengan kekar Sasuke yang terasa melindungiku. 'Sasuke..'

"Sepertinya tadi Naruto salah bicara, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Iya kan Naruto?"

"I..iya, maaf tadi aku salah bicara!" teriaknya kencang.

"Oh, begitu. Apa kakimu masih sakit Hinata?" tanya Sasori kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Padahal bukan kamu yang.."

CTAK, Sasori menyentil pelan jidatku.

"Aww!"

"Sudah kubilangkan jika ada orang kesusahan di depan mataku, pasti dengan senang hati kubantu~"

Sifat ibunya pun tidak lupa mengalir benar-benar mengalir dalam tubuh Sasori, sambil tersenyum aku menatapnya. Eh! Oh iya, jika Sasori benar-benar pangeran yang disebut-sebut Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. jadi orangtua Sasori yang sekarang bukan orangtuanya yang sebenarnya dong, tapi kenapa sifat dan wajah Sasori benar-benar mirip dengan orangtuanya?! Ah! Bingung..bingung!

"Hinata, kalau kakimu masih sakit lebih baik kau beristhirahat saja dulu disini, Ok! Kalau begitu aku kembali duluan ya. Sampai ketemu di kelas." Ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

...

"Fiuh~ Hampir saja~"

"Dobe kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf Teme, Aku tadi terlalu panik mendengar Sakura-chan terluka, jadi.."

Pertama kalinya kulihat Sasuke semarah itu.

"Apa kau tahu Tuan Putri sudah berjuang keras untuk mengatur semua ini. Dan kau hampir menghancurkan semuanya!" teriaknya lagi.

"Maaf.." melihat Naruto seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Naruto tidak bersalah kok. Maafkan dia, Ini salahku karena tidak hati-hati.." ujarku sedikit takut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi diam saja!"

Kaget, ya itu yang kurasakan. Sasuke membentakku. "Maaf aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Aku permisi dulu.." dengan lesu aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa harus semarah itu, Memang ini salahku. Tapi kan.." Aku mulai berpikir misi belum dimulai tapi aku sudah mengacaukannya. Dengan perasaan kalang kabut kupaksakan memasuki kelas. 'Kakiku sakit..'

OoOoO

"Cih."

"Kau keterlaluan Teme! Sampai membentak Sakura-chan seperti itu. Padahal dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku tahu, ini hanyalah egoku yang membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu keras seperti itu, Dia masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."

"Maaf.." Kini giliran Sasuke yang minta maaf.

"Yah~ Kau harus membuatnya kembali tersenyum, Nanti kau harus menghiburnya. Walaupun itu bukan khasmu~" Naruto merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, Baiklah." Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

.

.

.

Di Kelas.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." ternyata di kelas _Sensei_ belum datang.

'Lho? _Senseinya_ belum datang ya?' Pikirku dalam hati, baguslah~

"Hinata, Kau kemana saja adri tadi belum ada di kelas?" Ino tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang baru, "Tadi kakiku sempat terkilir, jadi aku ke UKS sebentar." Dia langsung ber-oh ria.

Temari, dan Tenten ikut menghampiriku.

"Hinata, salam kenal namaku Sabaku no Temari!"

"I..iya salam kenal juga."

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, dia Tenten, dan yang terakhir itu, Sakura ayo kesini!"

"Baiklah." Hinata yang sedang berada dalam tubuhku datang menghampiri dan..

"Kita ketemu lagi, Hinata-chan."

"Ah, Iya Sakura salam kenal~" Memang aneh kalau memanggil namaku sendiri.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Tenten.

GREP, Hinata tiba-tiba memegang tangan kiriku dan..

'Eh! Aku kembali lagi?!' pekikku dalam hati. Untung saja tidak teriak.

"Te..tentu saja, bangku kita kan bersebelahan. Iya kan Sakura-chan?" Aku hanya mengangguk, senang rasanya bisa kembali ke badanku semula.

Hinata semakin mendekat padaku dan berbisik, "Sakura, sebentar aku mau bicara." Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk kembali.

"Hei..hei kalian bicara apa sih, sampai bisik-bisik seperti itu?" Ino mulai penasaran dengan tingkah laku kami berdua.

"Ha..hanya salam biasa kok." Hinata mulai menerangkan.

"I..iya hanya salam biasa." Ujarku ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Oh kukira ada apa?" ujarnya.

Grek, Pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan tentu saja bersama Sasuke dan Semua murid segera menempati tempat dudu masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi para gadis-gadis, karena mereka semua sudah pada teriak-teriak melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan aku...

"_Nee_~ Hinata, Aku tidak tahu ternyata bisa kembali ke badanku semula hanya dengan memegang tanganmu?" tanyaku masih rada-rada bingung.

"Hihihi~ Kau tidak pernah tanya padaku Sakura-chan." Bisiknya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya sepertinya biasa saja menerima semuanya dan benar yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata tidak terlihat terbata-bata seperti ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, Hah~.

"Nanti bagaimana memberitahu mereka kalau kita sudah kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing Hinata?"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan." Hinata tiba-tiba menaikkan tangan kirinya.

'Eh dia mau apa?' pikirku.

"Oh ada apa Hyuga?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei._

"Ah! Ti..tidak ada apa-apa _Sensei,_ hanya tadi aku melihat nyamuk jadi tidak sengaja aku mengangkat tanganku."

'Jadi itu maksudnya?' Aku langsung mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Nah bagi kalian semua, mungkin di semester ini adalah semester dari murid baru yang paling banyak tahun ini. Karena hari ini kedatangan dua murid baru lagi, dan _Sensei_ tidak mengerti kenapa semua murid baru bisa masuk ke kelas ini semuanya. Hah~ Ya sudahlah."

"Tenang semua! Silakan kalian perkenalkan nama kalian."

Naruto yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal semuanya. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, hehehe~" Ucap Naruto.

Dan kini giliran Sasuke, "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, senang berkenalan." Seperti biasa cuek bebek. Dan kali ini pun para gadis malah semakin berteriak histeris(?)

(Yah kuakui sih Sasuke dan Naruto itu memang keren sekali, Naruto yang penuh tawa dan Sasuke yang terkesan misterius. Perbedaan mereka sangat besarkan, Naruto bagai Langit cerah sedangkan Sasuke bagai Langit malam, Hah~ Karena Naruto sifatnya selalu tersenyum dan baik, Sasuke juga baik sih, tapi baik hatinya itu tertutupi sifat cueknya itu jadi tidak terlihat.)

"Baiklah kalian berdua duduk di..." belum sempat Kakashi_-sensei_ berbicara, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan Hinata. Padahal semua tempat duduk baik dibelakang, disamping sudah terisi.

"_Sensei_, Aku ingin duduk disebelah Putr..maksudku Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto, sedangkan sang guru mulai bingung.

"Kamu lihat sendiri kan kalau semua bangku disamping Hinata sudah terisi."

"Tenang saja!" Naruto mulai mendekati seorang gadis yang duduk disamping kanan Hinata (aku duduk disamping kirinya) sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

'Dia mau apa?' pikirku.

Naruto malah berlutut di depan gadis itu dan meraih telapak tangannya, kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangan gadis itu.

'O..i bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan Naruto!' pekikku dalam hati.

"Boleh tidak aku menempati tempat dudukmu ini?" tanyanya seraya memandangi gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya. Dan pastinya membuat gadis itu hampir pingsan karena lemas melihat muka dan sikap Naruto tadi.

"I..iya.." Ujar gadis itu langsung mengangguk, akhirnya dengan cuma-cuma Naruto dapat tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

"Terima Kasih." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum bak seorang pangeran (lebay mode on haha~)

Dan kini tinggal Sasuke, 'Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto?' begitu pikirku, yang dengan seketika langsung berubah.

"Merepotkan."

"Eh?" Ternyata nggak, Sasuke kulihat malah akan melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan yang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduk disampingku yang sudah terisi juga dengan seorang gadis (karena aku murid baru jadi aku belum terlalu hapal dengan nama mereka hehe~)

Kali ini berbeda, bukannya menunjukkan sikap bak seorang pangeran yang sudah jelas dilakukan Naruto tadi, eh yang ini malah terang-terangan nunjukin sikap cueknya.

"Hei, Bisa tidak kau pindah duduk ke depan. Soalnya aku paling tidak bisa duduk disana." Ujarnya singkat dengan alasan yang sepertinya nggak masuk akal, Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Yang anehnya malah bikin gadis itu makin terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

"I...iya.." Ujar gadis itu sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya yang asli menuju tempat duduk yang baru yaitu di depan.

'Tunggu dulu, tadi Sasuke bukannya marah padaku. Aku agak takut memandangnya..' pikirku kembali.

Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tahan kalau tidak melihatnya sekarang juga, 'Apa dia masih marah padaku ya' pikirku lagi. Aksi lirik-lirikanku pun dimulai. Mataku mulai mengamati Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang. (blush) pipiku langsung memerah, dengan cepat aku berpaling pura-pura tidak lihat.

PLOK, Sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat kecil menghampiri mejaku. Dan baru kubuka..

"Sasuke.." Aku segera membaca surat itu.

'**Sakura kan?' **

Aku langsung menulis jawabannya. Dan kulempar kembali ke mejanya.

Sasuke membaca surat itu **'Iya.'** Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum tipis, dan menulis kembali jawabanku.

'**Kenapa lihat-lihat, Kau suka padaku, hn?'**

'**Eh nggak kok, siapa bilang! Aku Cuma sedang melihat tembok di belakangmu itu.'** Oke itu jawaban yang aneh menurutku.

'**Maaf, soal tadi aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.' **

Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat tulisan di surat itu dan segera kupalingkan wajahku kearahnya. Dan kini ia telah menatapku. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Wajahku semakin memerah karena Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti menatapku.

"Sa..Sasuke berhentilah menatapku..' Bisikku pelan.

"Hn, Memangnya kenapa?"

"A..aku malu, kalau dipandang seperti itu.." bisikku gugup.

"Tidak mau." Wajahku semakin blushing, tapi tiba-tiba dua buah kertas menghampiri mejaku kembali. Dan setelah kubaca.

'Romantis sekali kalian, sampai pandang-pandangan seperti itu hihi~' From Hinata.

'Ciee, kami berdua boleh nganggu nggak? Serasa dunia milik berdua ya?!"

Seketika wajahku kian memerah dan memandangi Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hihihi~" "Ciee!" bisik mereka berdua padaku.

"Eh! Maksudku bukan begitu, Ya kan Sasuke?!" bisikku pada Sasuke, ingin menjelaskan pada mereka berdua. Lho kenapa Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya!

"So sweet~" bisik mereka kembali menggodaku.

"Ka..kalian salah paham!"

OoOoO

**Di luar sekolah**.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari aku akan datang secepat ini, khu..khu..khu, _**Kekkaiku **_memang hebat!"

"Kesempatan yang bagus! Tunggu saja Putri Sialan aku akan menculikmu terlebih dahulu, Hahahahaha!" suara tawa orang itu yang semakin keras.

"Aku Orochimaru akan mendapatkan kembali kejayaanku, khu...khu..khu.."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Maaf ya saia updatenya lama *digebukin readers*, karena keasyikan buat cerita saya yang MY DAY WIH YOU, Hihihi~ jadi hari ini saia bela-belain update deh hehe~ mungkin di chapter sekarang romance Sasukenya belum kerasa ya, jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Kalo Gaara tunggu saja kemunculannya hehe #dilempar# Itu saja pesan saya yang sangat amat singkat dan buat yang merivie makasih banget ya! :D, Selamat membaca...

Dan kalau sudah selesai membaca **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ :D**


End file.
